Cygnus Kingdom
by jyllshel
Summary: 17-year-old Emma Swan falls into a portal to the Enchanted Forest. She tries to find a way home but learns she has magic. Emma eventually safes the people of the Safe Haven from a dark sorceress. With the help of a Pirate Captain Emma might become the ruler of those forgotten in the Evil Queen's curse. Now Complete...
1. Emma Swan

Emma Swan

Emma Swan has lived her life alone since the day she was born; left on the side of the road and found by a seven-year-old boy. She went through many foster homes and group homes watching younger children getting adopted but never her. She did once until they had a child and sent her back. Then there was another family she had when she was thirteen but one of her ex-friends Lily ruined that for her by lying about how the met. And then there was that other woman, Ingrid that almost liked her by pushing her in front of an oncoming car telling her to stop it with MAGIC! Emma Swan was losing hope fast. After many years of abandonment, she is now seventeen and STILL ALONE! Emma made up her mind. She is running away from her current placement.

After a few weeks of grabbing what she can from shops without drawing attention, she wants to move on. She needs to find somewhere she belongs but she knows it's not in Portland where she currently is. Emma debates on stealing a yellow VW Bug that is sitting abandoned in an old parking lot. By debates, she watches it for a few days and finds it's not as abandoned as she believed, someone is currently living in it. That makes her pass on taking someone's method of shelter. Emma uses the last of her money on a bus ticket to the place she was found, which is certainly close to a forest. She almost believes that her parents might have been eaten by wolves but that would just be a fairytale albeit a very, very bad one.

Just for the hell of it and since she has nothing better to do. Emma goes into the forest. It's tiny just a few trees she won't get lost. She time to just think. She thinks about what it would be like to have parents. What it would be like to have friends that don't betray you. Or WHat it would be like to be loved. But most of all Emma wishes and dreams about what it would be like to not be known as an unwanted orphan. There isn't much she can do about it. She is an orphan and when people find that out they either giver her pity or make her feel even more unwanted. So that is why seventeen-year-old Emma Swan is sitting in a small forest where she was found by a seven-year-old boy. She climbs up into a tree that has a small hole big enough for her to rest in, and drifts of to a dreamless sleep.

 **CSCS**

The next morning Emma finds herself still in a forest; just not the one she fell asleep in last night. She is no longer curled up into a hole in a tree she is what can be described as a bed made out of a carved out tree. And the forest itself is hundreds of times larger than she was in last night. Now she feels she can get lost. The diner that she was brought to seventeen years ago is no longer to the northeast of the forest the only thing northeast is more trees. The day is clearly not going to go her way or she is in a dream or maybe a nightmare. One good thing is there appears to be a trail and she just hopes that it might lead to someone who can tell her where the in the hell she is. There is one thing Emma Swan doesn't want to do and that die alone in an unknown forest.

While walking down the small trail in the forest she thinks maybe she should have tried to 'steal' that VW Bug from that guy and pretend that she didn't know he had already done that. At least she would know where she was and wouldn't be alone. But who knows that guy could have been a wanted man just looking for a naive girl to take the fall for his crimes. Emma made the right choice, she has always been alone that isn't going to change, well it might have to if she has any hope of getting home. But then that word _home_ is confusing. She doesn't really have one. So if she did go back to Maine she would still be little orphan Emma. If she figured out where she was maybe she can start her life over without the word orphan practically tattooed on her forehead. OR she just really needs to find people because Emma Swan has too much time to think.

 **CSCS**

She doesn't know how far she has been walking or what direction she is even walking in but she now knows it's not a dream. She tripped a few miles back and slightly bent her hand back. Which hurt, leading her to realize she can feel the pain she isn't dreaming. Somehow, someway she landed in a different forest or land and really needs to find someone to tell her she isn't crazy.

After what feels like a lifetime later she hears people. The closer she gets she sees them and they look like something out of a medieval times movie. She would think that she was on a movie set but for some reason being on a movie set seemed less likely than landing in an unknown forest. She didn't want to stick out but her clothes were clearly more modern for the people who _lived_ in this… _village._ So she stuck out like a black sheep.

"M'lady. Are you well?" A man asked slightly nervous looking her up and down. Of course, she is the only one dressed _normally_ and she is getting judged.

"Um. No… Sir. I am not entirely sure where I am. As you can see from my clothing I am from someplace more _Modern._ "

"Well m'lady you are in the Safe Haven of the Enchanted Forest. As for your more as you said modern attire, I don't know what land dresses like that. I do of someone who might be able to help, she has traveled to many lands. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes. I would."

"Then follow me."

The man took Emma farther into the _Safe Haven_ and walked straight to a man that was guarding a tent. She figured he must be protecting whoever was inside after all the man called it a Safe Haven they must have survived something big she just didn't know what.

"Jules? Who is this you have here?"

"Lancelot! I found this lady in the forest she says she doesn't know where she is. I thought that maybe Mulan might know how to help her." The man - Jules - used the names of two legends like they were real; in a sentence without batting an eye. Emma either lost her mind or she didn't pay enough attention in history class. If they said the Lancelot, Night of the Round Table knew and helped Mulan, Savior of China, people might actually pay attention. Anyway, the man - Lancelot steps aside and Emma and Jules enter the tent to see a woman who looks like an actress playing the part of Mulan and another woman. The second woman is quite beautiful and based on her clothing choice she looks likes she could play the part of Sleeping Beauty. But how would Mulan know Aurora? The sound of a voice lifts Emma from her thoughts and she looks at the to women looking at her.

"My name is Fa Mulan and this is Aurora. I would like to welcome you to the Enchanted Forest. But I would also like to know who you are." Emma was right the other lady is Sleeping Beauty. She might have just lot her mind because Emma's self-proclaimed lie detector isn't going off. She almost believes that this is real; somehow she is in an enchanted forest with fairytale characters.

"I am Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan. Nice to meet you. Here are some clothes. Yours seemed to be ripped and just slightly different from ours. Some things _happened_ in this land and seeing someone from somewhere different might lead the other to worry. I would like to help you get home. I have one question. Do you come from a place with magic?"Mulan said while Emma eyed the clothes and looked down at herself and realized how terrible she must look.

"Magic? No. Thank you for the clothes. Does this place have magic?" She responded with slight skepticism.

"Yes. Only certain people know how to use it. Anyhow it seems you come from a land without magic and because neither I nor Aurora has magic I must send you off to someone else who might be able to assist you in getting home. He. Um... have many positions he might just have a magic bean to help you get home."

"Okay. Um. Who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Robin. Robin Hood. I will step outside and get you set up for your travel while Aurora helps you with the corset on that dress." Mulan left the tent and Aurora tells Emma to undress behind a changing screen. Once she got the dress to cover herself, Aurora comes behind to lace up the corset of the dress and Emma almost feels like Rose from the Titanic. Once she is changed. Aurora tells her to sit down while she brushed Emma's hair. A few Minutes? later Mulan comes back with a satchel filled with some gold, a compass, and a map. Mulan shows Emma the way to use the compass and which path to follow to get to Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

"Once you get there, tell them Mulan sent you and they will help you. They are good friends of mine. I almost joined his group of Merry Men. It was nice to meet you, Emma."

"Yes. Thank you both very much." So Emma walks in the direction Mulan pointed her to. Mulan told her it would a half an hour journey walking. They offered her a horse but she didn't know how to ride one so now she has to walk to meet Robin Hood. Emma Swan seriously has to look back at the last few hours of her life. She sees a man named Lancelot standing guard for Mulan and Aurora. And Mulan tells that Robin Hood might be able to help her get home. The weirdest thing is that she believes it. They didn't seem like they were lying to her, or crazy or even trying to cause her to harm they seem to actually care. That in it of itself is difficult for Miss Emma Swan to understand because no one she ever knew wanted to help her even the nicest social workers or foster parents, clearly because if they helped her she wouldn't have been alone for her entire life.

 **CSCS**

Emma's feet were getting tired. She walked that whole damn forest to get that safe haven to then walk farther into a different part of the forest so yes her feet were killing her. Luckily for her, she hears voices up ahead. She figured she was getting closer. But then she felt an arrow fly by her face. That immediately told her she had found Robin Hood.

"That M'lady was a warning shot. Who are you and what are you doing in these parts; the safe haven is in the other direction." Emma turned around to the sound of the man's voice and put her hands up in surrender looking at the arrow that he had directed at her.

"My name is Emma Swan. Fa Mulan at the Safe Haven told me that she believed that her friend Robin Hood would be able to help me get back to my home. One which she called a Land Without Magic. Aside from looking for Robin Hood, I would like to find a place to rest. I have no clue where I am. I woke up in the forest many miles away from the safe haven walked there and then I walked in the complete opposite direction for the safe haven back into a completely unknown forest in search for a man that I believed to be a legend by a woman with the name of another legend. So I am completely tired and frankly scared out of my mind." She had no clue why she said all that to that man but he lowered his bow and arrow, walked closer to Emma.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Emma Swan. I am Robin of Loxley but most call me Robin Hood. If you would follow me I can try to help you on both fronts."

"Thank you. Everyone here is a lot more kind than the people of my land."

"Then m'lady you might have been in the wrong land this whole time."

"Maybe I have." Emma wondered as she walked with Robin Hood. Maybe she has found somewhere she belonged. But just having that thought made her feel crazy. So she walked with Robin and tried not to think about the fact that the only version of is story was told using animals as the characters where Robin Hood was a fox. Clearly, Mr. Walt Disney made a mistake or she has completely lost her mind. At the current moment, she thinks she is just really tired. Robin Hood escorts her to an unoccupied tent and tells her to rest. The minute she lays down she falls into another dreamless slumber.


	2. Help

Help

Emma wakes up to the sound of a child. A young boy. As she is waking up she believes that she is in another group home. She must have hit her head in that tree and someone found her and took her back to a group home. In some ways, she hopes that isn't true. It is completely insane but Emma is coming to like this _enchanted forest._ When she opens her eyes she looks at her surroundings. She is still in a tent and a seven-year-old boy is staring at her. All Emma can think to do is stare back at the boy. After a small staring contest the boy runs to the opening of the tent.

"Papa! Papa! Miss Emma is awake!" Emma can hear footsteps approaching the tent and then Robin Hood walks into the tent.

"It is nice to see our Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up."

Emma rolls her eyes and scoffs at that. It is hilarious. It would be something someone in her land would say to be funny but now that she met _Sleeping Beauty_ it almost feels like an insult to Aurora. "I can't take that title. I met Aurora with Mulan."

"I see. They are… great friends. I would like to introduce you to my son Roland."

"Nice to meet you. Um… I didn't know you…. Well…. Robin Hood has a _son._ "

"You said you hear of us as legends? What does that mean?"

"Well everyone I met has the name of some legend or fairytale. And in my land, they are just stories. For instance, you and Maid Marian get married and live happily ever after. That is how it ends."

"Well, they got the story wrong. Yes, Marian and I were happily married but then she died in childbirth.

"Oh. I… I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It is quite alright. I just wanted to tell you I looked through everything I own and I don't have a magic bean. I thought I might but I don't. But the good news is I know a man that may have one or two."

"So I continue on my journey. Thank you for letting me get some rest. I really needed it. So who is this mystery man that I must meet."

"His name is Killian. Just follow the path you were on until you see a sign with the letters JR. You will know you are in the right place. And if he cannot help, you are always welcome to join the Merry Men."

"Thank you. If it comes to that I take you up on that. But this Killian person sounds like I might be getting home." Emma said grabbing her satchel that was lying on the ground left the tent and walked deeper into the forest trying to remember two things the name Killian and the sign with the letters JR.

 **CSCS**

Again Emma felt like her feet were bricks. Aside from the rest in Ronin's tent, she has been walking non-stop for the last day. Or has she been the Enchanted Forest longer maybe two days? She should have asked Robin how long she slept. As she was walking this time she could hear faint sounds of the ocean crashing against rocks. That made Emma realize she is getting closer to the edge of the forest. She was starting to see light through the seemingly dark forest and she continued; practically running straight for the opening of the forest. She was overlooking the ocean from the cliff she was standing on. The view was breathtaking. The sun was starting to set and the sunset had beautiful colors of orange, purple and pink. Emma needed more rest. She was living off of the water in the canteen Robin gave her and the small amount of food both Mulan and Robin were able to offer. Emma wasn't hungry or thirsty she was just tired and the sunset was very calming. This is the closest Emma has ever been to the ocean. If Emma goes back to her land she might need to settle down someplace by the water, but before she can make those plans Emma needs to rest and recharge to find a man by the name of Killian.

She just sat there, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. It was peaceful. Emma was starting to enjoy this land, although she was alone it felt like she wasn't Mulan, Aurora, Robin, and even little Roland all seemed to care for her. She was still going to seek out Killian; see what he had to say and if anything she could tell Mulan would help her relocate here and Robin even offered her a spot in his Merry Men. After watching the sunset for the next few minutes she got up and continued her stroll in the woods. To her surprise, she sees the sign. It is a tree with the letters JR carved into its bark. Well, she found the sign she just didn't know which way to go. She figures her best bet might be to just call out for the mystery man who Robin sent her to.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone around. I was sent to find a sign with the letters JR and I found them on this tree... Robin Hood sent me. He thinks a man named Killian can help me find my way home." Emma yells to no one in particular. But then she hears a rustling of the trees to her left and looks to it.

"Loxley sent you?"

"Yes, sir. I am Emma Swan. I woke up in this forest maybe two days ago. I found my way to the Safe Haven. They couldn't help me and sent me to Robin Hood, but he couldn't help either and believed a man named Killian could help me get home. I apparently I landed in a land with magic whereas mine doesn't have magic nor do most of them believe in it."

"You Lass, are not sure if you want to go back. There is no one waiting for you back where you hail from. In the amount of time you spent here you seem to enjoy it but then you are afraid to believe this place is even real."

"How did you-"

"You're an open book, love. I am Captain Killian Jones others though have taken to calling me by more colorful moniker Captain Hook." The minute he said hook she saw it. His hook! It clearly looked sharp and could kill her if the Captain wanted to but he didn't seem like he would.

"You're Captain Hook. The JR on the tree stands for the Jolly Rodger. But the name Killian… I always thought Captain Hook's name was James Hook. Then again we aren't in Neverland."

"So you heard of me? You are correct we aren't in Neverland and my name has always been Killian."

"I have heard of you like most of the people I have met. You know Lancelot; Knight of the Round Table, Mulan; Savior of China, Aurora; Sleeping Beauty, and 'steel from the rich, give to the poor' Robin Hood. The only thing is that from where I am from they are just stories they aren't real. So the fact that I met all of them including now Captain Hook you can clearly see my knowledge is a little lacking."

"I bet it is. I have never heard of China. I am sure Mulan hasn't either but I don't know her all that well. I do know she helped Prince Phillip find his Sleeping Beauty."

"Interesting. I never thought that all the fairytales lived in the Enchanted Forest."

"Not all but some. There are many realms with different stories. But for now, I am intrigued by your story lass. Why did Loxley send you?"

Emma starred into in incredible blue eyes and recited her experience over the last day or so. He could sense her exhaust and escorted her to his small little cabin. Emma was going to ask about his ship but decided against him. This man- Captain Hook was quite handsome much more than the versions depicted in the entertainment industry. Hook even asked to look at her wrist to make sure nothing happened to it. He agreed to help her get home he just didn't know how to do it.

"I will try and help but no magic bean has been seen in many years. I had one on my ship but I have misplaced her at the moment."

"You misplaced the Jolly Rodger."

"Aye! In a manner of speaking. Why don't I make us some supper and you can rest some more I think you may need it for tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you." Emma accepted the food he offered her. It was great better than most of the meals she got at her group homes. Once dinner was over, Hook took her to an empty room and let her rest. She laid on the bed and stared at the wall. Hook was right in his assessment of her. She didn't think she wanted to go back to Portland, because there was something holding her to this land. She sat in the darkness thinking until she succumbed to sleep.


	3. Magic

Magic

Hook was amazing, to say the least. He was intent on trying to help Emma. She could tell that he was trying, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave anymore. The Enchanted Forest was amazing. In the last month or so that she was living here, she was learning how to ride a horse, willed a sword by both Captain Hook and Mulan, and Robin started teaching her how to shoot a Bow and Arrow. Hook left a few times to try and find answers she occupied herself with babysitting Roland. He was such a sweet boy. She was making friends and finally felt like she belongs somewhere; so when she rides to meet with Hook, she is going to tell him to stop looking.

"I know of a compass that will direct you to any place you can think of, but you need to have a… Swan! Are you listening I might have found a way to get you home!"

"I… You were right when you met me a month ago. I like it here; I have more people who care about me now than I ever have. In Portland, I was Little Orphan, Emma. Here I am just Emma."

"So you are staying?" Hook asked with a look full of hope.

"Yes. I am saying. I am home. Though how I have three in a sense. I have spent time at the Safe Have, then at the Merry Men's camp, and then with you in your cabin. I love it here. This place is just so freeing. I don't have to worry about anything other than getting lost in the forest, but between my travels between my homes, I know this forest pretty well. So yes I am staying. You did it! You helped me find my way home. So I want to thank you."

"That is great lass. But you should look at your hands."

Emma looked down at her hands as Hook said and they were glowing white. Other than the white looking electricity on her hands, her body had a weird warm feeling, something she never experienced before.

"What the hell is that?" The more Emma started to freak out the brighter her hands started to glow. When she moved her hands a tree close to the cliff broke and fell into the ocean.

"Swan. Calm down." Emma listened to his reassuring words, and after a few moments, her hands were no longer glowing. She was extremely confused and looked into his blue eyes. "It appears you have magic. But by the fact that it was glowing white it must be Light Magic."

"How would I have magic? I am not from this world."

"That is an excellent question. One that I don't have an answer to."

"Um… Since I am staying here, I should probably learn how to control it. I went through two people to find you. Is there anyone you could send me to who would know how to help?"

"The only person I know who has magic that is still here uses her magic for evil. Her name is Cora. There is no way I am sending you to her. But I may be able to help." Emma just stared at him. She stayed silent to let him continue. "I have faced many with magic over the years. Mostly all of the encounters were of people who used Dark Magic, but I know how it works. I know it used by emotions. The people I have encountered used anger for their inspiration whereas you can use love and happiness."

"Okay. I want you to help me, but I would like to know what happened here. Everyone says that something happened here, but no one said what it was."

"It was called the Dark Curse. The Evil Queen went after Snow White and Prince Charming for years. She sent a huntsman after Snow, and she put her under a sleeping curse. I was in Neverland for many of those years but when I returned Snow, and her Prince were married. At their wedding, Regina - The Evil Queen- declared she was going to cast a curse to take everyone's happy endings. She didn't want her mother to be brought over with the curse, so she promised me revenge against my Crocodile if I killed her mother." He paused to see her expression. She didn't say anything, so he continued. "She sent me to Wonderland where I met her mother The Queen of Hearts better known as Cora. She told me I wouldn't remember about my revenge during the curse, so I helped Cora. I brought her with me alive. A few months later the curse was cast. Except, this corner of the Enchanted Forest was still intact. Other than all the missing people no one has aged a day since the curse was cast."

"How long ago was this?"

"Not sure. I don't think anyone has kept track of the years."

"So the Evil Queen's mother is the Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes. But keep in mind that Regina nor Cora was evil from the beginning they were both manipulated by the imp of a Crocodile."

"Crocodile. The one that took your hand? How could an animal manipulate two grown women?"

"He isn't a literal Crocodile. His name is Rumplestiklin. I knew him when he was a man. But then he became one of the Dark One, that type of magic made his skin scally like the bloody Crocodile that he is."

"He did more than take your hand," Emma said staring at him. She could tell he was telling her the truth just not the full truth.

"How about this. When you learn how to control your magic, I will tell you why I became a pirate and why I want revenge on the Crocodile."

"Fine. You have yourself a deal. When do we get started?" She said with a smile on her face that clearly brought Hook out of his dark thoughts. The Evil Queen got her revenge on Snow White. That was different from Walt Disney's version, but the way Hook talked about made it sound like Snow did a lot more than just clean the seven dwarfs house. The stories in this land were more intriguing than the ones she grew up with, but they were also more complicated. She was still slightly nervous about why she had magic, but Hook seemed like it was a good thing, so she figured she should let him help.

 **CSCS**

It has been two weeks since Hook offered to help Emma with her magic. After the first day she freaked. Emma was afraid she might hurt someone. So she ran, not far since Hook found her within the hour and told her not to be afraid and accept it as apart of her, and she did. After that, she was able to conjure the feeling of the magic and then started to light candles.

Her current challenge was to transport objects. She was getting good at that. One day, for fun she transported his hook to a nearby tree. He played it off as if he was annoyed but she could tell he was proud of her. It was hard, but she was getting the hang of it.

 **CSCS**

Soon after almost seven months in the Enchanted forest, six of which she was learning magic was the best months of her life. Only Hook and Robin knew about her magic. She didn't feel the need to tell Mulan. Emma never really went to the Safe Haven much in the last few months. Emma had a real soft spot for Roland, so she divided her time between the Merry Men's camp and Hook's Cabin. The travel between the two locations became easier once she learned how to ride a horse but when she learned how to transport herself places it was much quicker. That was how Robin found out about her magic. It was three months after she started her training.

 _Hook wanted her to transport herself from inside the cabin to outside it. She tried. It took a week to get in the right head space for it. A week or two after she got the hang of it, it became second nature similarly with other things she was learning. She wanted to go father than the cliffs, so she grabbed Hook's good hand and pictured the Merry Men's camp. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, she saw a mixture of excitement, shock, and disbelief._

" _Hey. Look who I found in the woods." Emma said trying to break the tension and shock of her magic._

" _Emma. You have magic?" Robin looked at her amazed._

" _Yes. I found out about it a few months ago. Hook said he would help me. I know what happened here. I know that for some magic is evil, but I have light magic. In most of the spell books, I have acquired, light magic is very rare and extremely hard to turn dark. But regardless, I wanted to let you know about it in case you don't wish to see me." Emma said. Robin was a good friend and the thought of him not wanting her around made her feel small, just like she did when she lived in all those different foster homes. But after a long moment, he smiled and then spoke._

" _This is amazing. I think it will be easier for you to visit now."_

 _Emma smiled. "Yea, I guess so."_

She has excelled at her magic and even in her belief. She heard stories from Mulan and Phillip on how they spent time trying to wake up Aurora with the help of a woman named Belle. Phillip was trapped by Maleficent as a Yaoguai. Belle and Mulan tracked it down but when Mulan got hurt Belle had to go after the beast herself. That was when she used fairy dust on the creature reveling Prince Philip. Who apparently had just recently found Aurora and woke her up with True Love's Kiss. She heard a few stories from Robin about how his wanted posters graced the same trees as Snow White's because apparently, she became a bandit after the Huntsman went after her.

Emma made the right choice in staying in the Enchanted Forest. She found a sense of belonging, and she felt powerful. So that is why while she was in the Merry Men's camp and heard the panicked voices she was ready to help defend what was left of the land.

"Robin? You sounded worried. Is everything okay?"

"No. Cora. She was in the Safe Haven. She didn't do anything but her presence is worrisome since her magic is almost as dark as Regina's. No one wants this land to be cursed again."

"No of course not. You know I think I can help. I will be back, I just need to get Hook, and I can tell you my plan." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke just to return a few moments later with Hook.

Once Hook and Robin were both at the camp, she took them into the tent that was hers when she stayed with the men and went over her idea on how to stop Cora by neutralizing her magic. She was put up with protest by both men, but she reasoned with them. They came up with a plan to stop Cora. And hopefully, in the coming few weeks, the Safe Haven would be safe from Cora.


	4. Defeat

Defeat

After her meeting with Hook and Robin, Emma left the camp to figure out how to stop Cora. When she reasoned with the men, she tried to act confident, but from the stories, she has heard of Cora. Emma knew it wasn't going to be easy. With her newly ability of magic, Emma felt older and wiser. That was the problem- her age if she were just a year older she would have already kissed that smirk off of the pirate captain. She only had a few months, and she would be eighteen and then she can give into to the dashing captain.

For now, though, Emma sat at the cliffs she had come to love. She listened to the waves crash below while she read her spell books. Emma knew she needed to neutralize her Cora's magic, and she found a few things: a spell, a potion and, squid ink. The only problem was that squid ink was rare and it wore off, so she debated between the spell and potion. It needed to be permanent. Emma had a start but not even a half of a plan, though she wasn't going to let that stop her. The sun was setting; she figured she could walk back to Hook's cabin and rest for the night since she had another practice session in the morning. After that, she can focus on how to handle Cora.

Her magic was still improving, but deep down she knew it was going to be hard going up against a woman who spent years practicing dark magic. But Emma knew she had to try! After her small magic lesson, Emma cracked open her spell books, the guys got her, and began to figure out the best course of action. In this process, she wished she knew more about Harry Potter, but she continued thinking. The spell, like the squid ink, it was temporary. The potion wasn't, and it just needed to touch Cora's skin or be consumed. Cora was too powerful to let her guard down, but she did have a slight obsession with taking hearts. That made the wheels in Emma's mind turn, and she figured it out.

"Love? How is it going?" Hook asked coming to sit down in front of her taking a swig from his flask and then handed it to her.

"Seriously. Is rum your solution to everything?" Emma said to which he gave an amused smirk. Then she added, "Plus I am only seventeen. I can't drink for another four years."

"Well, it doesn't hurt. And you see lass; our rules are different here. Them royals drink alcohol from the young age of thirteen."

It was her turn to smirk. "Is that so? It doesn't matter. I need my head to be clear since I have a plan to stop Cora!" Emma said smiling.

"Well, don't leave a man hanging."

"I need to get Cora close to me to put a magic neutralizing cuff on her wrist. But she won't let her guard down to do that so. She needs to try and take my heart." At that last word Hook's smile changed to dark. But she continued. "Before you start. I won't even have my heart; it will be safe. Once she sticks her hand in my chest, I will put the cuff on, and she will be powerless. From there we can lock her up, and she won't cause any more problems. For now, I only want you and Robin to know about my plan. Everyone at the Safe Haven should be oblivious to what is going, so Cora doesn't suspect anything. She doesn't know who I am, let alone that I have magic."

"Are you sure you want to do this? And how will your heart be protected?" Hook asked nervously.

"It will be in the hands of someone I trust with my life, and well, my heart. Plus, who better to hide treasure than a pirate."

"You giving me your heart?" Hook asked with fully questioning what she had said.

"In a manner of speaking. I will give it to you before I go after Cora. I got the idea from the story you told me. You went after Cora to get her heart, but it wasn't in her chest. So mine won't be either."

"When will this go down?"

"Soon. I need to prepare my spell and create the cuff. It might take a few tries, plus I am going to be using blood magic so no one except me or someone of my bloodline can remove the cuff."

"Okay. I will let you get back to work, while I deliver your plan to Loxley. I am sure I will be returning with him, he will most likely try to talk you out of this."

"Let him try! I am pretty stubborn." Emma said not looking up from her notes. So she missed his playful smirk.

"You said it not me."

 **CSCS**

It took a little over a month to get the cuff to work correctly and testing it was tricky. But Emma had her ways, and the magic cuff was going to work. Within the last month, Cora had circulated the Safe Haven and then disappearing; always coming at the same time on the same day. So, Emma made her way over to the Haven the night before. Robin and Hook were going to watch out for Emma from the surrounding bushes since Cora knew Hook.

Emma got ready, putting on her cloak and tried to stand out. She needed Cora to talk to her and then Emma could snap at Cora. That would allow for Cora to try and take Emma's heart, and at that moment she can use the cuff. Emma took a deep breath and walked out of the tent waiting to goat the Queen of Hearts to take her heart.

"My I see they took in another street rat," Cora said staring at Emma. Everyone seemed to look elsewhere trying to avoid disaster. So far the plan was working.

"I am no street rat. I am many things, but a street rat isn't one. Now, who would dare call me that?" Emma looked behind her to see the woman known as Cora.

"You are a foolish little girl. My name is Cora. You know I could use you to do my bidding." She said lifting Emma out of her seat and spinning her, so they were facing each other.

"And why would I help someone who insulted me and is terrorizing these lovely people?"

"Someone I am controlling. I just need your heart. And that is what I am known for. I am the Queen of Hearts. And once I have yours, I can either control you or kill you." At the last word, Cora pushed her hand into Emma's chest. The feeling was terrible, but it gave her time. While Cora was searching for her heart, Emma grabbed the cuff and put it on her wrist. She cast another protection spell on her wrist and then blasted her away with her magic.

"I don't think you're going to be controlling me today. I have neutralized your magic with that cuff. I have like ten spells and potions all of which make you powerless." Emma sneered. Then calling attention to the people who watched the interaction, she tried to calm their worries. "Cora no longer has magic. That cuff on her wrist won't let her, and I am the only one who can take it off. You won't have to fear Cora any longer. I have light magic that of which I have been practicing over the last few months. If there is some place we can put Cora, I can cast a protection spell over it to ensure she doesn't get out." At that everyone cheered. Aurora came over and hugged Emma, while Lancelot grabbed Cora and took her to what they called the ' _Pit._ ' Emma put the protection spell over the pit and left the Safe Haven with Robin and Hook in a puff of smoke.

 **CSCS**

The three of them appeared back at Hook's cabin. When she used her magic, in the beginning, it wore her out now she was full of excitement and energy. Emma just defeated the Queen of Hearts.

"Lass, the was brilliant!" Robin said grinning from ear to ear.

"Swan. You did it. You saved everyone in that Safe Haven from the Cora. It was bloody brilliant. I am proud of you." Hook said with the same broad smile that Robin had. They both looked at her and Emma could see the pride in their eyes. And at that look, Emma started to cry. "Love? Why are you crying? You did it you saved a lot of people!" Hook said full of concern.

"I am not sad," Emma said wiping her tears away. "It just you both have this look of pride in your eyes. And that pride is directed at me. You both care about me. No one ever has and it just... It feels good to have someone care about me." Emma said with a smile.

"We do care about you, Emma," Robin said hugging her. This hug felt like something a father would give his daughter. Right now that is how she saw Robin; he acted as her father, whereas Hook acted like an obnoxious friend that would always flirt with her. Another week and then she would be eighteen, Hook is going to be at his current age until or if Regina's curse breaks. One day they could appear to be the same age.

"Um... It's my birthday next week. I have kept track of the days since they appear to be the same as what I am used to. Anyway, I have been here for over eight months; I just wanted to let you know. I never really celebrated my birthday, but now I think I want to."

"Of course we will celebrate your birthday." Hook and Robin both agreed. Emma was filled with joy. She found her home. Robin soon left bidding them a good night while Hook and Emma went to the cliffs. The sun was about to set, and the view was stunning.

"Her name was Milah." Hook said. She turned to him confused.

"Who was Milah?"

"The reason I wanted to go after the Crocodile. Milah was his wife, but she ran away with me. I gave him an opportunity to take her, but he left. Milah and I spent the better part of a decade sailing the seas until we went back for her son. Her husband, Rumpelstiltskin was a coward and apparently while Milah and I were together he became the Dark One to save his son Baelfire only for him to lose him." Hook said taking a break. Emma just looked at him and nodded to let him continue. "I ran into him. I told him Milah was dead so he would leave us alone, but he tried to take my heart. She stopped him. She made a deal to give him; she would give him a Magic Bean in exchange for our freedom. The next day, he came aboard the Jolly Roger. Milah and the Crocodile started yelling at each other. He tied me up while he ripped out her heart and crushed, killing her while I watched. Then he cut off my hand thinking I was still holding on the bean. I used this hook and plunged it into his chest, but a perk of being the Dark One is that you are immortal. He disappeared, and I became Captain Hook. I used the bean to get to Neverland, and I stayed there for a few centuries." Hook said. Emma could tell he was reliving the pain of watching someone he loved die and could do nothing about it.

"That is terrible. And a lot darker than I thought possible." Then Emma remembered Hook's expression when she was going to have Cora take her heart. "You didn't want Cora to get my heart like the Dark One got Milah's."

"No, I didn't want to see that again. Speaking of which, let me retrieve your heart. Hook walked off, and a few moments later he came back with the heart box she gave him. Emma opened the box, took the heart in her hands and then pressed it back into her body. Now she knows how it feels to be heartless, Emma replays Hook's story of Milah and she can almost fell tears forming for a woman she never met.

"Thank you for telling me." Emma gave him a shy smile and looked out at the sun setting.

"One day, I will tell you why I became a pirate, but for now that is why I wanted revenge and became a villain."

"Killian. You're not a villain. You are a good man. You helped me when I came to you all those months ago. You even seemed to let go of your revenge even if it is a start you are trying to be a good person."

"You believe that?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"I do. You need to learn to believe in yourself." With that, Emma took his hand, and they walked into the forest back to his cabin.


	5. Queen

Queen

Hook and Robin planed her birthday. She knew they were trying to be sneaky, but she could tell they were up to something. So when her birthday came around, and Hook wanted to take her horseback riding, Emma gave in. She loved riding her horse. She had decided to call her steed Buttercup. Hook and Emma set off through the forest, and they ended up at an unusually quiet camp that belongs to the good old Merry Men. They dismounted their horses and walked in to be welcomed by multiple people yelling surprise.

They did it; they were celebrating her birthday and not just any birthday. It was one of her milestone birthdays, and she couldn't be happier. Roland ran from his spot by his father, launching himself into Emma's arms for a hug. This little boy made her long for the day when she is a mother. Emma Swan was sitting in the Merry Men's camp with the Merry Men, their leader Robin Hood, his son Roland and, a very dashing version of Captain Hook all of which was in a land called the Enchanted Forest. If someone told her she would be celebrating her 18th birthday this way she would have called them insane, just like Emma did Ingrid when she talked about magic. It seems Ingrid was right; she did have magic.

"Ingrid was right!" Emma thought, but she didn't realize she said it until Roland ask who that was.

"Em. Who is Ingrid?" Roland asked, but Hook and Robin both looked at her with curiosity. She told them a few things about her life, but it could be described in one word; Lonely.

"She was a lady who was going to adopt me. We spent the day at the fair, and I saw papers in her bag. I immediately thought she was sending me back to the system, but she told me we were going to be a family because she was going to adopt me." Emma said smiling through that pleasant memory. Then she continued. "We were celebrating. After thirteen years of being alone, I was going to be adopted. Then she started to tell me I was special and all this other stuff. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of the road with an oncoming car headed straight for us. Um, a car is a carriage just without horses. Anyway, she was telling me to stop it with magic. I ran away and was sent to another foster home." Emma said.

"That sounds horrible," Robin said.

"It was, but in some twisted way, I was used to disappointment. I guess it took me falling into the Enchanted Forest to believe that magic was real and that I possess it."

"Well, you are now a believer. So this lady knew you had magic. I wonder how she knew, you both were from the land without magic." Hook asked.

"No clue," Emma said trying to end the conversation. They seemed to get the hint and got her back into celebrating. They gave her gifts: Hook gave her a cutlass, Robin gave her a bow and arrow, and Roland gave her a necklace with a swan on the pendant. Only a hand full of people knew her name was Emma; those who didn't know her name called her by her last name.

 **CSCS**

Emma decided to stay at the camp to have a sleepover with Roland. He wanted to know more about the land without magic, so she came up with stories of different things, but it was hard to explain what the television was, or even what technology was. But he ended up telling her stories of his father. Roland ended up falling asleep, and she stepped outside the tent to watch the fire dance in the darkness.

"Happy birthday, Emma. I hope you enjoyed your day." Robin said coming up behind her.

"It was great! Best birthday in a long time. Roland was telling me stories of you. He is proud to be your son. And he is lucky to have you to have you as a father." Emma smiled while watching the flames.

"Roland is my pride and joy. Marian almost died while was pregnant with Roland. To save her, I snuck into the Dark One's castle to steal a wand that would heal her. He caught me, and put me in his dungeon and proceeded to torture me. The Dark One's maid let me go, and I was able to take the wand and saved Marian. When she was healed, her carriage was hit by an arrow. I was too far away, but I knew it was him, but he never bothered us after that." Robin said with longing in his voice.

"I am sorry. Marian sounds like a wonderful lady. I am sorry she wasn't able to be a mother to Roland, but you are doing a great job as his father."

"Emma. You sure are bright for your age. I am sorry about the life you were dealt. If only your parents could see you now."

"I wish I could have met them. I don't know the circumstances on why I was abandoned, but I decided a long time ago that they had to do what they felt was the best for me." Emma said finally looking up from the flames to look at Robin. Emma and Robin spent a few more moments by the fire before she went back to her tent. Without waking Roland, she got ready for bed, and she fell in a peaceful slumber.

 **CSCS**

Emma woke up to the sounds of the Merry Men at work. While she got dressed, she could hear Hook's voice which wasn't unusual since he said he would come to get her in the morning but she also recognized the voices of Aurora, Mulan, Philip and, Lancelot. She grabbed her bow and went to meet up with Roland for a little target practice. They spent a good amount of the morning shooting their arrows into the nearby tree that was made into a target. They were too distracted to see the group of people leave Robin's tent to look at her in awe. Emma was a different woman from when she landed in the Enchanted Forest nearly eight months ago.

"Emma," Robin called getting her attention and then continued. "Can you come with us, there is something we would like to discuss with you."

Emma gave Roland a quick hug before walking over to the group of people who tried to get her home when she first arrived. Upon entering Robin's tent, Emma felt a feeling of dread come upon her. Even though they were all smiling and looking at her with awe, she had the same feeling every time she was being sent back into the system. Emma refused to cry, she sat down and stared at them. Before allowing them to start talking she had to get it off of her chest. "I can leave. I didn't want to be a burden to any of you. I am sorry I landed in here. I'll just take Buttercup and ride through the forest. I am pretty adept in the woods, plus I have magic. Who knows? Maybe I will find a magic bean in one of the homes abandoned by the curse then I really would be out of the way." Emma stood up not looking at anyone she made her way over to the exit. "I am just going to say goodbye to Roland; then you won't even remembered what I was here." Emma ran out of the tent before she started to cry. She didn't even hear her them calling her until Hook grabbed her arm.

"Emma? What are you talking about? Why would you leave?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.

"I have been through this before, Jones. I get input into good homes, and then the family no longer wants me. I could see happiness in all of your eyes but... It will just be easier if I leave before you get rid of me."

"Emma we were going to get rid of you. Mulan, Aurora, Phillip and, Lancelot came to tell us something big. But it is good news, and it has to do with you." Robin said coming up behind Hook.

"You're not getting rid of me?" She asked, and they both shook their heads. They lead her back into the tent. She sat back down in the tent and let them speak.

"Emma. We want you to be our Queen." Aurora said with a straight face. That was a complete one-eighty from what she thought a few minutes ago. And this was coming from a princess. If anyone had the reason to be queen, it would be Aurora.

"Pardon. Did you just... Did I hear you correctly?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You did. For a while now the people of the Safe Haven want to form their own kingdom. We don't know if the others will come back, but we held off because we didn't have anyone to rule us, plus we had the issue with Cora." Mulan said smiling.

"Aurora and Phillip they could rule. I mean Aurora is a princess." Emma countered.

"Yes, I am, but not everyone is from my kingdom. Many are from other kingdoms, and it would be unfair to make them part of mine. But if everyone came together in a new kingdom with a new ruler, it would give everyone a fresh start. Plus we all agree you would be the best fit for the job." Aurora said looking directly at Emma.

"I mean. I don't understand. You all want me to become Queen of the Safe Haven. I mean I just turned eighteen last night. I never even seen a castle let alone ruled over people. I come from a land that broke away from the monarch. How would I be the best fit for being Queen?" Emma said trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Everyone was in awe of how easily you defeated Cora. You said you were only practicing your magic for a few months whereas Cora had decades of practice. I mean even Regina nor the Dark One were able to stop Cora, and they were some of the most powerful wielders of magic ever. Until you." Lancelot said trying to plead with her.

"Plus, it wouldn't be over the Safe Haven. We want to leave and create a new Kingdom in our own section of this land. After you defeated Cora, everyone wanted to know who our guardian angel was. Everyone we talked to wanted you to become our ruler. We want you to become our Queen. You will become known as the Light Queen. You have brought lightness to this land after the darkness many have experienced under the Evil Queen and King George's rule." Phillip added. Emma looked to Hook and Robin, and they seemed happy for her. The whole conversion was surreal. They wanted her to become a Queen. Not just any queen by the Light Queen someone who could fix the land after what Regina and King George put them all through. It sounded absurd, but they were all telling her the truth. It's not that she doesn't want to accept their offer, she just couldn't believe what they were telling her.

They all spent the entire morning and afternoon trying to convince her to become their ruler. Frankly, the longer they spoke, the more she longed to agree and become their queen. It seemed too good to be true. She knew she was going to accept but Emma still didn't see how this whole thing was going to work but she was going to agree.

"Okay. I will do it. I will become the Queen of the people of the Safe Haven. I agree with Philip; this new kingdom should be over someplace new. If the curse breaks and everyone comes back, I don't want to be sitting on someone else's throne." Emma stated. Everyone smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"To Queen Emma." Hook cheered along with Robin.

"The Light Queen. Those people need hope. Some of them were ruled by the Evil Queen what better way to establish joy than with a light queen." Emma countered, and they all agree. Emma was going to be known as the Light Queen; the Guardian Angel of the Safe Haven and, the ruler of the new kingdom of the Enchanted Forest.

 **CSCS**

Two weeks have passed since she agreed to become the new kingdom's queen. The first thing they all decided to was the location of the kingdom. Hook provided maps with all the borders of the previous kingdoms, and there was perfect empty part of the land that was between Snow White's kingdom and that of King Midas, plus it would have a port for the navy they all agreed to form.

The next thing was the name of the kingdom. Emma was in the Safe Haven when Mulan announced Emma accepted the role of being their queen. The camp cheered with excitement, much more than Emma was expecting. So she gave them a chance to help name the kingdom.

"Phillip said I would be known as the Light Queen. And to say I was shocked by this opportunity would be an understatement. We have found some unoccupied land that we can use to form the kingdom, but we need a name for it. I will be making plans to check over the land, and when I come back in a weeks time we will go over the names you all selected, and we will pick the one that is the most popular." Emma said, and everyone cheered. She heard 'To the Light Queen' and 'All hail the Light Queen.' It was beautiful. She did as she said. Hook, Phillip, and Lancelot went with her to look over the land, and it was all in order.

 **CSCS**

She used her magic to construct a castle and then in the surrounding village she created homes suitable for families of all shapes and sizes. The construction was partially done by the time the week was over, but she needed to come back. She was to be crowned queen on the anniversary of landing in the Enchanted Forest, and that would be in four months.

When she returned, the people of the Safe Haven were all getting ready to move their lives to a new part of the land. They all agree on the name. The name brought tears to her eyes; it made her feel that they genuinely accepted her. The new kingdom that Emma would rule over would be known as the Cygnus Kingdom; inspired by her last name Swan. The next months were going to be hectic, but she wasn't doing it alone she was going to be with people who loved her and the people she loved.


	6. Kingdom

Kingdom

Emma needed to go back to the kingdom before people started to migrate to Cygnus. Emma had a surprise for Killian that was down by the cliffs; so that was why he was meeting her there. Emma was looking out at the water when Killian showed up.

"Swan. You wanted me to meet you here?"

"Yes, we are going on a trip to finish Cygnus and, I figured we would give our horses a break. We have another method of transportation," Emma said smiling then she turned to where the ship she created was, and Killian followed her gaze.

"Is that a ship?"

"Yes. It needs a name and a captain. I know you miss the Jolly Rodger, and this ship won't replace it, but it can be the start of a new beginning." Killian smiled at Emma. They made their way down to the ship that he called the _Flying Swan_.

 **CSCS**

Killian and Emma spent two weeks in Cygnus getting everything ready. Emma finished the castle; she completed the village and, she put a lake for swans in the courtyard of the palace. Emma and Killian were the first two people to step foot into the castle, Emma went to the bay window that overlooked the ocean trying to figure out how to declare Cygnus a new kingdom.

"Swan? Did you find anything in the books we found on our trip?" Killian asked stirring Emma from her research. She looked up with a smile and nodded.

"It says that we need other rulers to agree to the formation of any new kingdom. We have that in Aurora, Philip and, Lancelot." Emma said happily and then she gave Killian a look filled with sadness.

"That we do. Love, is this too much for you. We can extend the whole thing for next year if you like."

"No. No. It just..." She looked at him once again; her eyes darted down to his lips before looking into his eyes once again. Emma stood up to get closer to Killian; reaching for the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Emma just gave Captain Hook her first kiss ever. The kiss was perfect, at first, he didn't do anything, but after a moment he kissed her back but let her take the lead. The kiss was over and, Killian looked into Emma's big green eyes. "I have wanted to kiss you since I met you." She said through deep breaths.

"Emma. That was..." Killian was rendered speechless.

"Hopefully not a one-time thing. I know I am barely eighteen you look like you are thirty, but you might not age ever. I will soon we will appear to be the same age. I want to be courted by you if that is something you want."

"Emma. That is the best thing I have ever heard. I would love courting you." Killian stated before giving Emma another kiss; this one was more demanding and beautiful. Once it was over, he looked at her and chuckled then continued, "I never thought I would hail royalty again let alone court a queen." He said with a smirk.

"Does that have to do with why you became a pirate?"

"Yes. I was a Lieutenant of the Royal Navy on the Jewel of the Realm. My brother Liam was my Captain. We were sent to Neverland to obtain a cure called Dreamshade. When we were on the island, the boy named Pan told us it was a poison but lead us to it. Liam believed our king over the boy on the island. To prove it he cut his arm with the plant. His veins turned black, and he almost died…" Killian paused and took a deep breath. "Pan came back and gave me water from the island that could save him, but it was at a price. I didn't care what the price was I just wanted to save my brother; so I gave the water to Liam, and he was heald. We left the land to expose the king, but the moment we landed in the Enchanted Forest, Liam died, in my arms no less. I became the Captain, but I didn't want to serve under a corrupt crown, so we all became pirates and changed the Jewel of the Realm to the Jolly Rodger." Killian said with sadness. Emma knew that his brother was all the family he had once his mother died and his father left.

"I am sorry, Killian. That king wanted to wipe out entire kingdoms with that poison. Liam saved many lives by doing what he did. At least his death wasn't in vain." Emma said hugging Killian.

"Liam was a good man. He would have liked you." Killian said with his signature smirk. Emma and Killian walked through the village making everything were in order. Soon their tip was over; they made their way back to Killian's Cabin; greeted by familiar faces.

"Emma. Your back!" Roland said giving Emma a huge hug.

"Yeah, Kid I am back." Emma turned to the others and answered their questions. "Cygnus is complete and I found a way to make it an official kingdom. I need other rulers to sign off on the construction. That job would go to Aurora, Philip, and Lancelot." Emma stated pulling out the document she penned while on the Flying Swan. All three of them signed it making the Cygnus Kingdom a reality.

 **CSCS**

The council consisted of Killian, Robin, Mulan, Aurora, Philip, and Lancelot. Emma appointed Aurora and Philip as royal advisers. They then discussed creating an army and navy; to which everyone agreed. There wasn't a dire need for military force, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She asked Killian if he would like to lead the Navy until they had a captain and the same was offered to Mulan for the Army. They both agreed.

Emma was allowing people from the Safe Haven to travel to their new kingdom three months before she will be crowned. While strolling the Safe Haven, Emma came across an incredibly talented seamstress, Johanna. Emma asked Johanna if she would be interested in being her royal seamstress and ladies maid and she agreed. Johanna was a ladies maid in Snow White's castle when Snow was a child and her mother, Queen Eva died. In the next three months, she will be known as the Light Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom.

 **CSCS**

It was her coronation day. Lancelot was going to be performing the ceremony in the grand hall. Johanna spent the better part of two months creating her dress; which was sitting on a dress form in her new bedroom. Emma woke up to a knock on the door.

"Your majesty. It is time to get ready for your coronation." Johanna said smiling.

"None of that Johanna. I may be becoming Queen, but you are free to call me Emma." Johanna nodded. The better part of the morning was spent fixing Emma up for her first day as Queen. Emma Swan landed in the Enchanted Forest a year ago, and now she was becoming Queen and was dating Captain Hook.

 **CSCS**

"Do you take the responsibility to govern the Cygnus Kingdom with fairness and Honor?" Lancelot asked. Emma wanted her name to be kept to those closet to her plus she didn't like the sound of 'Queen Emma.'

"I do. I will govern the Cygnus Kingdom with Honor and fairness."

"Then I pronounce you The Light Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom. All hail the Light Queen!" The grand hall vibrated with well wishes to the new queen. Aurora made a point to plan a coronation ball for later that night. Mostly the citizens of Cygnus were going to come, but Emma didn't care; though she was queen she still a regular person. There were a few kingdoms that weren't swept in the curse including Arendelle and Camelot. Lancelot told them that Camelot didn't do well with outsiders, so they decided against inviting them, but they did welcome the King and Queen of Arendelle along with their two daughters Elsa and Anna.

"Your Majesties. It is an honor to meet you." Emma said dipping into a bow.

"Likewise. Were surprised to learn there were still people left in Misthaven after the curse was cast, let alone that they were forming a kingdom. We would like to wish you well," Arendelle's King said.

 **CSCS**

Elsa and Emma were the same age. Anna was a few years younger. During the ball, Elsa made her way over to Emma.

"Your Highness," Elsa said with a bow.

"It's Emma. Your Highness." Emma responded with a bow to the princess that was in front of her.

"My name is Elsa. I heard from the people that you have magic and defeated a powerful sorceress."

"Yes. I have magic. It was a surprise since I am not from this land, so I don't fully understand why I have it. But our Safe Haven was being threatened by a woman named Cora, it took a few months, but I neutralized her magic."

"How do you control it?" Emma could tell Elsa was worried.

"I learned to believe in myself. You have magic don't you?" Elsa told her about harming her sister and wearing her gloves to conceal her magic. Emma knew she made a friend in Elsa; though Elsa clearly wasn't ready to believe in her powers.

 **CSCS**

A few months after her crowning, Emma created trade relations with Arendelle. Other than letters sent back and forth, Emma hadn't a chance to visit Arendelle in a strategic sense.

Emma's life was incredible. She was no longer an orphan; yes she didn't have her parents but, she had people who cared for her. Plus, she had an entire kingdom of people who loved her. When people came to her with for help, she helped to the best of her abilities. Emma knew her life was going to keep getting better.


	7. Love

Love

She was nineteen today. She wanted to celebrate; Emma didn't want to be petty but she made her birthday a holiday. Aurora pushed for a ball, and Emma fought but then agreed. The King and Queen of Arrandale sent a letter apologizing for being unable to attend. Emma had a feeling that Elsa was freaking out about her magic. The ball its self was beautiful. Emma left momentarily to go to the bay window where she could see the ocean, and Killian found her.

"Your Highness, you are missing your birthday ball," Killian said smirking. Since she kissed him by the bay window made her extremely happy. She ready for something more and this was as good as any other day.

"Killian." She smiled into the kiss. When she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, she said the words she never thought she would ever say. "I love you, Killian."

Killian looked at her in disbelief. "I love you too, Emma. I never thought I could love after Milah or come to follow under a crown again but, you did both. I will always love you, Emma,"

"Good. Because I want you to be my King." That took the words out of Killian's mouth. So Emma continued. "I talked to the others, and they approve of you; though if they didn't it wouldn't have stopped me. Killian Jones, the literal protector of my life and heart. Will you marry me?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one to propose?" Killian said smirking. And Emma rolled her glassed over eyes "Of course, my Swan I will marry you. And I will love you for all time." Then they kissed.

They went back to the ballroom in time for the cake cutting ceremony. Emma found the royal council to tell them the excellent news that she would be getting married. Killian was the one who taught her how to dance a month before her coronation ball.

 _"Killian! I can't have a ball. I don't know how to dance!" Emma exclaimed. To which he laughed._

 _"Darling, you just need to pick a partner that knows what he is doing."_

 _"You know how to dance." Emma looked at him in astonishment._

 _"You would be surprised what they teach you in the royal navy." Emma took his hand, and he taught her how to dance._

 **CSCS**

The Council agreed when she asked about marring Killian that she would announce it when the time came. Lancelot got the attention of the guests to let Emma speak.

"I am humbled with the generosity you all have shown me over the eight months that I have been queen. This ball was to celebrate my nineteenth birthday. But I have news for everyone." The room was silenced. "I will be getting married to Killian Jones. You may not know, but when I landed in this land almost two years ago, I went through many people to help me find my way home. Killian helped me realize that I finally found my way home and he helped me learn my magic. We will notify everyone on the night of our wedding. Please enjoy the rest of the night; we have a lot to celebrate."

 **CSCS**

Once again Emma woke up on the anniversary of landing in the Enchanted Forest as a memorable day. It has been a full year that she has been queen, but more importantly, it was the eve of her wedding. Killian and Emma decided on the day that they met, to be the day they got married, which was the day after Emma woke up in the forest. All morning, she went through last minute details. Never in her life did Emma think she would get married. Killian was out on the Flying Swan to keep up the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. Johnanna exceded expectations on her wedding dress. It has a white lace bodice, but the skirt was made out of an offwhite almost pink tulle fabric. The dress sat on its dress form waiting to be put on in the next few hours.

 **CSCS**

Lancelot married Snow White and Prince Charming in a secret wedding, so Charming's mother, Ruth could see her son get married before she died. Now Lancelot was marring the queen of the Cygnus Kingdom to her dashing pirate captain.

"Do you, Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom, take Killian Jones to be your husband and King to love and rule together for all eternity?"

"I do," Emma said with glassy eyes.

"Do you, Killian Jones, take the Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom to be your wife and Queen, to love and to rule for all eternity?"

"I do," Killian answered.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Emma and Killian kissed sealing their union in front of the citizens of the kingdom. "All hail the King and Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom." The grand hall broke out in cheers and well wishes. Emma and Killian decided against a ball after the wedding, instead choosing to go to their cabin by the cliffs for their month-long honeymoon.

 **CSCS**

It was going to be Emma's first time, luckily no foster parent or sibling ever violated her, like they did others. Emma and Killian took the _Flying Swan_ to the cliffs which were a few hours away from the kingdom. Coming back to the cabin was amazing, it showed how far they have come.

"Emma. Are you sure?" Killian asked.

"Yes, Killian. I want to be with you. You are my husband and now my King. Please let me be with you." Killian answered by kissing her senseless. They found their way to the bed. And Emma experienced one of the best nights of her life.

 **CSCS**

A year has passed since Emma and Killian were married. Surprisingly enough the pirate captain is an excellent King. Emma knows he is trying to make up for his past deeds and to be the king that he served under wasn't. Robin and Roland live in the woods by the surrounding village. Aurora and Philip live in an estate a few miles from the castle and Mulan and Lancelot are the personal guard for the Killian and Emma. Johanna gave Emma something interesting to think about in the last weeks when she missed her period. Emma learned she was pregnant. She was going to be a mother and Killian was going to be a father.

"Killian." Emma found him in the library drafting a letter to the Captain of the Navy. "I have something to tell you." She continued smiling.

"What is it, my love?"

"I am with child," Emma said looking into his eyes while putting a hand on her belly.

"You are with child. We are going to be parents." Killian got up from his seat and kissed her with passion. "I love you so much. And I love you." Directing his head to her stomach to talk to the bean growing in the side.

"How far along are you?"

"A few weeks. Johanna pointed it out and told me they would be born in the winter." Killian pulled her into another kiss.

They waited until her first trimester was over before telling anyone. When they did the Council was ecstatic to have the second in line for the throne. In the winter, Emma would be giving birth to the next heir to the throne; whether it be a pirate prince or a pirate princess. In the upcoming months, there would be a new heir to the throne of the Cygnus Kingdom.

 **CSCS**

Wedding dress:  url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjAk4nsl4bdAhW1KH0KHdujBvgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fproduct%2Fbridal-wedding-dresses%2Fmorilee%2Fmarilyn-wedding-dress%2F&psig=AOvVaw1AKDkrRIxfN25Gf1SJkf8O&ust=1535217174284472


	8. Heirs

Heirs

Emma Jones was two months pregnant when she got the news that the King and Queen of Arendelle were lost at sea. Sadly, she wouldn't be able to make it to the funeral, but she did make time for Elsa's coronation, in two months time.

Killian and Emma just got off the _Flying Swan_ at one of the ports in Arendelle. Emma heard rumors that the gates haven't been open in years and her people haven't seen Elsa since she was a young girl, but it had only been a few years since Elsa was at Emma's coronation. Killian and Emma took their seats in the church to watch the ceremony, but Emma can tell Elsa is nervous to take off the gloves but she did.

That night, Elsa demonstrates her magic- Ice Powers- by accident. It terrifies her, and she runs away. Anna goes after her leaving prince Hans in charge of Arendelle. Hans wanted to take over Arendelle by killing both of the sisters, but they defeated him along with Elsa learning to control her magic and accept it.

"Emma. It is good to see you. I am so terribly sorry for missing your wedding. And congratulations on your baby,"Elsa told her after reversing the internal winter she caused.

"I understand Elsa; you were worried about your magic. At least now you can embrace it. I am sorry about your parents. I was really sick during their funeral." Emma said. There was a long moment of silence until Elsa spoke.

"Emma? How did you do it? You became Queen at only eighteen. I am twenty-one how were you able to do it?" Elsa asked.

"I had help. I had a whole council of people to help me. They are still the royal advisers they just gave me more space to rule now, especially with the new heir coming along."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months. I am due in the winter." Emma said with glee. She couldn't be happier, ever since Emma met Roland she longed to be a mother now she was going to be one.

"Well, that is excellent news," Elsa said. Anna came over latter. Killian spent his time ice skating. It was a lovely week other than the early winter. Before Emma and Killian left, Elsa renewed the trade agreement between the kingdoms and they also became allies.

 **CSCS**

It was winter. The new heir of the Kingdom will be born in the comming days. The kingdom is in celebration, whereas the parents to be, are in worry mode. The nursery was built two months ago by Killian and Robin. No one knows what the child will be, Emma bets on a boy and Killian bets on a girl. Either way, they have names picked for either gender. A boy will be Henry Liam Jones, and a girl will be Amelia Hope Jones.

Emma wakes up with a shooting pain in her lower abdomen. "Killian." She says through the pain. "Killian. It's time; our baby is comming."

Killian shoots out of bed and retrieves the doctor they have in the castle. He is the man who found Emma in the woods when she arrived, Juels. Killian and Jules return to the Emma and Killian's bedroom minutes later.

"Your Highness. You need to push on the next contraction." So she does. "Good. Another one, I can see the head." Emma pushed once more and cries filled the room. And little Henry Liam Jones was born. She took him from Juels and held him. No one was expecting what Jules said next. "Your Highness, there is another head, Push." After another two pushes, more cries filled the room when a little girl was laid on her chest.

"Congratulations Your Highness on your twins." With the good wishes, Jules left the bedroom to let the royals have time with their children.

"Killian." She looks up at him, and his eyes are glassed over with joy. "It seems we were both right, a boy and a girl."

"Your right. We have both Henry and Amelia." Killian said placing a kiss on both of his children's foreheads. A few hours later Emma's friends came to see her and the new heir well heirs.

"Emma..." Robin starts until he sees two babies instead of one. "You had twins?" Emma nodded in agreement to his confusion.

"We didn't know. Henry was born; first, I barely had time to look at him before Jules told me to push again. Then Amelia was born." Emma answered. Well, wishes were given to the new parents.

 **CSCS**

Henry and Amelia are now two months old when the kingdom learned about the twins.

"Killian nor myself knew I was carrying twins, but we are proud to announce the birth of our son; Henry Liam Jones and our daughter; Amelia Hope Jones." The crowd cheered. Henry and Amelia both had parents who loved them. Emma and Killian walked back to their room; both were sitting on their bed the former holding Amelia while the later held Henry.

"The woman yelled into the woods for a man named Killian. Knowing that was his name the man went over to the young woman. She told him she needed to get home."Killian started the story.

"The young woman told Killian she needed to get home, but she was already thinking of staying. A month later she learns she has magic. The young woman defeats an evil, and the people of the Safe Haven make her their Queen." Emma continues.

"And that my children, is how your mother and I met. We love you so much." Killian said kissing Henry and Amelia's foreheads. Then looked to Emma, "And I love you for all eternity."

"You are and will always be my dashing Captain, husband, King and now the father of our children. I love you so much, Captain Killian Jones." Their story was just begging because Regina's curse only has seven more years before the Savior breaks the curse. Only a handful of people knew that Snow White gave birth to her daughter Emma on the night of the Dark Curse, and fewer knew that the child would be the one to break the curse.


	9. Broken

Broken

Emma Swan has now celebrated her birthday eleven times. She has been in the Enchanted Forest for ten years which will be eleven in the spring. She has been the Light Queen for the better part of nine going on ten years. Killian and Emma have been married for nine years. This winter, Henry, and Amelia will be seven-years-old. Emma Swan now Emma Jones is twenty-eight years old, and sure enough, Killian and herself both appear to be a few years apart in age. The Light Queen's birthday celebration lasted throughout the night. The next day, the King and Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom were going to have some visitors.

Killian, Emma, Henry, and, Amelia were in the dining hall when Robin and Roland came in with the news.

"They're back!" Robin said like what he was talking about was obvious. Before Emma or Killian could say anything, Aurora and Philip came into the hall also.

"Emma. The people of the Enchanted Forest are back. The curse must have broken." Aroura said with glee.

"You all have seen the people who have returned," Emma asked. If they were fact back, that means she will be visited by neighboring kingdoms. For a trip, Killian, Emma, Henry, and Amelia went to each neighboring kingdom and left a note, notifying them of the Cygnus Kingdom.

"There were more people in the woods than usual, Roland and I bumped into an older woman and her granddaughter. They were said the curse broke yesterday. And then in the middle of the night, they were transported back to the Enchanted Forest." Robin explained.

"So Regina's curse is broken... Oh no. Now Regina, King George and the Dark One have returned also." Emma realized that their decade of peace might be becoming to an end.

"We will get through this, You defeated Cora six months after you found out you had magic," Killian added grabbing her hand.

"We need to know more about what is going on. I can't have my people getting caught in the war between Regina and Snow White! Let's have the Navy go out on the Flying Swan to check by sea while we have a few soldiers go check by land. They can report if they find anything with the seashells I gave the captains." Emma demanded.

"Mommy. Is everything going to be okay?" Amelia asked grabbing the hand of her older brother.

"Yes. Everything is going to be fine. Why don't you two go find Johanna? Your Papa and I have some things to discuss." Henry asserted himself by taking Amelia out of the dining hall to find Johanna in the kitchen.

"We all agree with you, Emma. I will make the order to Captain Williams, to take the Navy out while Mulan and Lancelot split the army. Half can go towards the King Midas's Kingdom while the other can go towards Snow's kingdom. If they find any information, they can let us know." Killian said comforting Emma. Robin, Roland, Aurora and, Philip left to relay the orders to Mulan and Lancelot. As Killian was about to go when Emma stopped him.

"Killian. Wait!" He stopped at the door and turned to her.

"What's wrong love? We will get through this, and the fairies might be able to answer some questions for us; namely how you ended up here or why you have magic?"

"No Killian. We need to be careful. I am four weeks pregnant, and this time I am eighty-five percent certain that it is only one baby this time." Emma said with both glee and terror. All Emma needed was for some vengeful woman to take away their child.

"This is wonderful love. We will be careful, who knows maybe Snow and her Prince already defeated them." Killian gave Emma a small smirk and kiss her forehead.

"Okay. Now go send Captain Williams to see if anything or anyone needs help."

"Yes, Your Highness," Killian said with a bow, and that made Emma laugh. As long as she had Killian everything will be okay.

 **CSCS**

Emma went into her magic chamber. This was one room she didn't go into often. She used her magic on a simpler scale after constructing Cygnus. But today she needs to feel safe. Emma looked over the spell that successfully trapped Cora all those years ago. Emma repeated the spell to make two more of the magical cuffs and stored them away for safe keeping. It was time to go find her children and relieve Johanna from babysitting.

"Mommy!" Amelia yelled running to give her a hug. "Did you know that Johanna used to be a ladies maid for Snow White?" Amelia asked.

"I did. When I asked Johanna to be a seamstress for the castle, she told me that she knew princess Snow White before she became a bandit." Emma added.

"Where is Papa?" Henry asked.

"Papa went to talk to Captain Williams. We were notified about something and want Captain Williams to take the Flying Swan to see what is going on. He should be back soon." Emma answered. Their children were beautiful; Henry has really dark brown hair almost as black as Killians but with Emma's green eyes, whereas Amelia had blonde hair like Emma with Killian's blue eyes.

"I am here, my boy." Both children launched into their father's arms.

"How did it go?" Emma asked.

"Captain Williams just set sail. He has the shell and will let us know if he hears anything." Killian stated planting a kiss on Emma's head. Then just so Emma could hear he asked, "When do we tell them about the baby?"

Emma replied in a whisper,"Soon. Once we figure out what is going on with the curse."

 **CSCS**

Killian and Emma sat and watched their seven-year-old twins ran around by the swan lake. Henry and Amelia were always smiling and happy. They will always have each other, something Emma knew Killian was glad he had when Liam was alive.

"I am glad they have each other. Henry and Amelia are always so happy. Thank you, Killian, for giving me the family I never thought I would be able to have." Emma sealed her gratitude with a kiss.

"Love, you gave my life meaning after losing both Liam and Milah. Now I have you, Henry, Amelia and, now the little one on the way. I love you, Emma, forever."

"I love you too. I want Henry and Amelia to help pick the baby's name, but I want to wait to tell them until after everything is sorted out." Emma said, and Killian nodded in agreement. They sat there quietly watching their children play with the swans. After a few moments, Robin came up to them, his face showed that he had something to tell them.

"Henry! Amelia! Go inside, we will be in shortly." Killian called out to the kids, they followed the request and went inside. Killian then turned to Robin. "Loxely, what have you found?"

"People seem to be landing everywhere. Mulan went towards King Midas's land and Lancelot when towards Snow's. The grandmother and Grandaughter I met earlier are friends with Snow and Prince James. They were looking for them but, I wasn't able to get any information about what the curse did. They did tell me that when the curse broke, Regina sent everyone back on her own free will. I guess the curse didn't give her the happy ending she wanted."

"Well, that's a start," Emma said trying not sound disappointed. A few moments later there was a slight hum coming from the pocket in her dress.

 _"You're Highness! It's Lancelot. We found someone you may want to speak with."_ Lancelot's voice pierced through the shell.

"Where are you? Who have you found?" Emma asked full of hope that they might get some answers.

 _"We are just outside Cygnus's borders. We found Snow White and Prince James."_

"Will they come with you to talk with us? They don't know us." Emma asked once again hoping beyond hope that Lancelot will persuade Snow and James to come and speak with them.

 _"They said they would come. I told them that their kingdom was in ruin and they would be safer coming with me. They agreed though they don't appear to know that people were left behind in the curse. I sent the Captain of the army to continue on the search while I escort Snow and James."_

"Thank you, Lancelot. Give the shell to the Captain just in case anything else is amiss. We will see you shortly, bring them into the council room."

" _Yes, You're Highness."_ Then the communication ended. Robin left to go check on Roland while Emma and Killian got ready for their guests in the council room. Soon they would be getting answers, though they weren't sure what to expect.

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _There will be a total of 16 chapters including an_** ** _Epilogue._**

 ** _I don't own Once Upon a Time._**


	10. Answers

Answers

Henry and Amelia were in the study with their touter, Sir Johnson, while they were busy, Killian and Emma prepared for the meeting with Snow White and Prince James. Once after becoming Queen; Emma order that every wanted poster for Snow was to be removed and destroyed. Emma hated the idea that Snow's stepmother ruined her life.

Lancelot came into the Council room with a light-haired man with blue eyes and a woman with black pick-cut hair and green eyes. "Your Highness, This is Prince James and Snow White."

"Thank You, Lancelot," Emma said as Lancelot took a seat to Emma's right. Then turning to the Royals. "Welcome to the Cygnus Kingdom. It is an honor to have you both in our presence." Emma said welcoming them into the room. They look at each other; they were having a conversation with their eyes before they sat down in two of the empty seats.

"Um... Lancelot told us that our castle was in ruin and said we would be safer here." James said uneasily of being with people he didn't know; which after being cursed was understandable.

"Yes, you are safe here. I am known as the Light Queen, and this is my husband, Killian. There were a group of people who excepted the Evil Queen's curse and formed a Safe Haven. When I was seventeen when I landed in the forest outside the Safe Haven. I Soon learned that I had magic. Killian helped me control it... The magic came in handy when a woman named Cora threatened the Safe Haven." Emma could see the flash of fear in their eyes, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her magic or because of Cora or both, Emma continued. "I found a way to defeat Cora. I neutralized her magic ten years ago and locked away. It was the day after my eighteen birthday when Mulan, Lancelot, Aurora, Philip, Robin and, Killian asked me to become their queen of a new kingdom. It took some time to convince me since I am pretty stubborn but I agreed. Four months later, everyone moved from the Safe Haven to Cygnus."

"You defeated Cora?" Snow asked with slight disbelief.

"Yes. I did." Emma used her magic to retrieve the two cuffs she made earlier that day. She opened the bag and set them in front of Snow and James. "These are replicas to what I used on Cora. I used her tendency of taking hearts against her. I goated her into taking my heart. When she stuck her hand in my chest, I put this on her wrist rendering her useless. No one can take it off of her since I used blood magic.

"We... Wow! Cora was the one who started this whole mess." Snow said. Emma looked at Killian, and he shrugged. Then Snow continued. "I was young when I met Regina. She saved me from my falling off of my horse. My father was grateful and proposed, Cora accepted for Regina. I later found Regina with the stable boy. She told me to keep him a secret because Regina was going to run away with him. Cora talked to me, and I knew how it felt to be without your mother, so I told Cora about the stable boy. When Regina came back the next day, she told me he ran away. It wasn't until she had me eat the poison apple that she told me Cora ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of her. Regina blames me for Daniel's death." Snow said. Emma and Killian's eyes widened because it was co similar to Milah's death.

"Thank you for defeating her," James said.

"No thank's needed, Prince James. She was terrorizing people I cared about." Emma stated firmly.

"My name is David. My twin brother was James." Emma looked at him confused. "It's a long story. One day I can tell it to you."

"Okay. What became of Regina, King George, and the Dark One?" Emma said.

"When the Curse broke, Regina destroyed the Curse; sending everyone back except for her self and the Dark One. King George died in his sleep during the curse." Snow said. And both Emma and Killian sighed in relief.

"What happened during the curse? Do you know how it was broken?" Killian asked.

"We were sent to the land without magic. We lived in a town in Maine named Storybrooke. Everyone had false memories. I, for instance, was a school teacher and my name was Mary Margret Blanchard. David was in a coma. Our friends Ruby and Granny ran a dinner. Everyone was miserable and they all feared Mayor Regina Mills, and the town's owner Mr. Gold; who was Rumplestiltskin." Snow answered. It was crazy, this town must have been close to where Emma was found but, she never heard of a town called Storybrooke. She had to hand that one to Regina since the people who were in the town were storybook characters.

"How did the curse break? Last night was a normal celebration here in Cygnus and, then this morning we are notified that the curse was broken and everyone returned." Emma questioned. She figured there must have been a reason why the curse decided to break after all this time.

"Snow was pregnant when the curse was about to be cast. The Dark One told us our child would save us on their twenty-eighth birthday. Rumplestiltskin said we had to get our child to safety. A portal was created for her, but it was only powerful enough to take one. Snow was going to go and find us. But our little girl came too early. I had just enough time to put her into the wardrobe before the curse came over us."

"So, since the curse was broken, your daughter must have found you then." Killian offered, which would be the most natural assumption, but they still had that look of loss in their eyes.

"No. The curse broke, but she was nowhere to be found." David stated solemnly.

"What was her name? Did you have time to name her?" Emma asked.

"Emma. Her name was Emma." Snow said looking directly at Emma. Emma felt as though a bucket of ice water was dumped on her, along with felling Killian looking at her, coming to the same conclusions she just had.

"Swan?" Emma looked at Killian, her eyes were glassed over, and she started to shake her head. It all made sense. The tree she crawled into in Portland must have been where she came through. She had magic because she was a product of True Love. She broke the curse last night on her twenty-eighth birthday by kissing Killian; her True Love. Emma Swan just found her parents after twenty-eight years, and they are fairytale characters.

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _I don't own Once Upon a Time._**


	11. Found

Found

There was a voice in her head that was screaming at her to RUN! She hadn't had that feeling since the day the Council asked her to become queen. Emma didn't know what to do, Snow White and Prince Charming said they had a daughter before the curse was cast, and her name was EMMA! Emma thought about her parents now and then, but she would never have an opportunity to speak with them since she is in another realm, but here they were. She didn't know what to do, embrace them as her parents; even though they are the same age or push them way since she has a family with Killian, Henry, Amelia, Robin, Roland, Aurora, Philip, Mulan and, Lancelot. Emma must have been silent too long since Snow pulled her from her thoughts.

"Is everything all right?" Snow asked concerned.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Thank you for letting us know what happened. I can have Lancelot show you to a room; you are welcome to join us for dinner. If you would like, we can help you reconstruct your kingdom. This palace was created with my magic; I am sure I fix your castle." Emma offered. Snow and David nodded and followed Lancelot out of the Council Room. Once they were out of view, Emma poofed herself and Killian into her magic room.

CSCS

Killian was watching Emma pace back in fourth. Emma had so many things to say, but she didn't seem to be able to form the words. Killian grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing. She looked into his blue eyes, while he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What... What do I do?" Emma said while sniffling. "Are they... Do you think I am their Emma?" Emma asked with more tears streaming down her face.

"I think that everything fits together. The reason you have magic, the reason you're here, and even the fact that your birthday was yesterday; then the curse broke." Killian said. Emma could tell Killian was trying to calm her down. Emma needed to calm down for the baby's sake, but the situation was just so insane.

"What do I do?" Emma asked. Snow and David are looking for their child; it was looking like she was right under their noses. "They want to find their lost daughter, but I am not a child anymore. I have a family with you, Henry, Amelia and, our newest addition." Emma said resting her hand on her stomach.

"They were cured for twenty-eight years, and the first person they look for is their daughter... You. It may be weird at first, but these aren't normal circumstances."

"So I tell them my name is Emma. How would that prove anything?"

"I don't know, but they will believe you. I can tell you got your hair from David and your beautiful eyes from your mother." Killian said.

"I love you, Killian," Emma said.

"And I love you. Why don't we tell the twins about our guests? I am sure Amelia will have a bunch of questions for Snow and David." Emma and Killian left the room and walked down the hall, and they ran into Johanna. Emma immediately remembered that Johanna knew Snow White, so Emma stopped.

"Johanna?" Emma called to get her attention.

"Yes, Miss Emma," Johanna answered coming to Emma's every beck and call.

"We have some guests staying in the east wing. I want to let you know that they are Snow White and her husband. I wanted to give you the opportunity to go see her." Johanna smiled and nodded turning on her heels towards the east wing. Emma and Killian continued their way towards the library. Emma walked in, and her babies ran over to her giving her hugs and telling her all about their day. It gave Emma just the thing to distract herself.

CSCS

Killian went to the dining hall to meet with their guest so she could get Henry and Amelia ready for dinner. She had dread creeping up to rest on her shoulders, she was going to see her parents, but they didn't know she is their daughter. Emma and the twins walked down the hall, towards the dining room in which she could hear laughing. Emma had a shy smile on her lips, Killian was trying to make a good impression on her parents. Emma, Henry and, Amelia walked in, and she could see Killian's signature smirk.

"I was wondering if you all got lost," Killian said trying to lighten her mood.

"Funny." She said to Killian. She turned to her parents to introduce her children. "These two little pirates are Henry and Amelia."Emma and Killian laughed at her joke about being them being pirates. Killian gave up his life of piracy long before they were married, but they always called the twins 'their little pirates.'

"Henry and Amelia it is good to meet you. I am Snow White, and this is my husband, David Nolan." Snow said Emma could see it in Snow's eyes that she longed for her daughter. For their sakes, Emma hopes Snow and David will be able to experience being parents from the start.

Dinner was quite pleasant. Amelia and her brother spent most of the time asking questions about everything and nothing. A few times, Emma redirected the conversation when they started talking about their daughter. She was going to tell them; she just didn't want to do it in front of her kids.

CSCS

"May I speak with the two of you for a moment?" Emma asked Snow and David to which they nodded. Emma looked at Killian; he looked back at her with understanding. Emma was going to speak to her parents on her own. She walked them back to the Council Room.

"I hope your stay here has been alright. Not many people sleep in the guest rooms. Everyone on the Council has found homes outside the castle." Emma sounded so diplomatic, but she had to keep reminding herself she was speaking with her parents.

"Yes. Everything is great. We were surprised to see Lancelot when we were trying to get home." Emma smiled, she knew the story from Lancelot on how he married the couple sitting before her. Snow then continued, "Thank you for sending Johanna to see us. I haven't seen her in ages it was nice to see she is happy."

"Yes. Johanna has been a godsend. She is an incredible seamstress and helps Killian and me with the twins."

"You said you landed here when you were seventeen. Why didn't you go back to your home?" David asked.

"I had no one to go back to. I ran away from my foster home before they sent me back. I used the last of my money on a bus ticket to where I was found as a baby. I fell asleep in the small woods to wake up in an entire forest that belonged to fairytale characters." Emma laughed at herself because it felt absurd, and at times it would hit her that she was married to Captain Hook and was friends with Robin Hood. "Everyone I met on the first day that I was here was welcoming and kind. I saw a home here after a few weeks." Emma said. Emma always knew that she was going to stay in the Enchanted Forest regardless if someone found her a way home. Emma could also see slight pity in their eyes, something Emma hadn't seen in over a decade but they didn't apologize.

"I was wondering on the significance of the name Cygnus. Why did you pick it for the name of this Kingdom?" Snow asked, and that gave her the perfect opportunity to tell them her suspicions by introducing herself.

"I didn't name the kingdom. I was astounded when I was asked to become a queen of the new kingdom. I left it up to the people to name. No one knew my name, many called me by my last name, Swan. So they took inspiration from that. There is only a handful of people who know my name is Emma Swan." Emma laid her cards on the table and was waiting for their recognition; which didn't take long. Snow gasped and looked between David and Emma.

"Your name is Emma?" David asked to which Emma nodded. The only reason anyone knew her name was because of her baby blanket, which she debated on telling them.

"A little boy found me when I was a few hours old. No one knew anything about where I came from. The social workers who came figured out my name because it was knitted into my baby blanket with purple ribbon." There was compete recognition.

"Your birthday was yesterday? How old did you turn?" Snow asked, and Emma could see the hope in her glassy eyes.

"Yes. I turned twenty-eight." They both gasped. They all knew she was their Emma, but it feels like they are going to tiptoe around the words that they all want to hear until Snow spoke.

"You found us." Snow said with tears in her eyes.

"It's more like you found me," Emma said with the same expression.

"You have a family. That is all we would ever want for you." Snow said.

"I have great people in my life. We were a mixture of misfits; we had a prince, a princess, a warrior, a thief, a pirate and a disgraced knight of the roundtable. But life is great." Emma smiled, she didn't want to say anything that made them feel bad for not being there for her.

"Who is the pirate?" David- her father- asked, because of course, that would be the one person he would pick out of her line up.

"Well, he is an ex-pirate, but he was known as Captain Hook." There was a look passed between them, one that she sure she wanted to know the meaning of. "He retired his pirate ways and now is known as King Killian of Cygnus. He is my husband, Killian Jones." The look they gave her was priceless. Emma wanted to get to know her parents, but if they thought they could show up and tell her who she can and can not love, then she would send them away.

"Captain Hook is your husband? The man who was at the dinner table with us?" David continued to question which she nodded.

"Yes. Killian is my True Love. I was in my magic room when I came across a spell to find your True Love. I passed it at least ten times, so I cast it. I followed the trail, and it leads me straight to Killian. At that point, we were already married and had the twins, so I was pretty sure he was my True Love. But if anyone told me eleven years ago that my True Love was Captain Hook, I would have called them insane." They seemed to both soften at that story. Emma figured her parents couldn't deny her, her True Love.

CSCS

Emma spent most of the night with her parents. She answered all of their questions. Many of her stories of the foster system made them feel bad. Logically, Emma knew that they were trying to save their people but she also couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they kept her. Emma erased all of those thoughts, Emma was happy with her life and didn't want anything to change.

"Henry and Amelia seem like great kids." David offered.

"They are the best. They love playing by the swan lake that is in the courtyard. Killian and I only thought we were having one baby. I believe they were going to be a boy whereas Killian thought they were a girl. We had names for both. Henry Liam Jones for a boy and Amelia Hope Jones for a girl. Henry was born. I bearly had time to look at him before my doctor told me another baby was coming. Amelia was a surprise. " David chuckled at that. It confused Emma but didn't comment.

"I am a twin. I didn't know it until Rumplestiskin told me my identical twin brother James died and his adoptive father- King George- wanted me to fill in for him. No one seemed to know that I wasn't my brother." David said.

"Rumplestiltskin is involved in everyone's lives your's, Robin's, Killian's, Cora's and, Regina's. Do you know why he stayed behind?"

"The wanted to find his son." Rumplestikins son, which was Milah's boy; who must be Baelfire.

"Balefire." They seemed surprised she knew about his son. "Killian knew Bae's mother." That was the simplest explanation. And luckily enough for her, they didn't press her on it too much. Emma bid her parents a good night a few minutes later.

CSCS

Emma left her parents and went to Henry's room to say goodnight and then went to Amelia's. Emma walked down the hall until she found her bedroom. Killian was sitting on the bed reading. Emma had no energy she walked in and collapsed on the bed. She soon got enough energy to change and then call into the bed.

"Was it that bad, love?" Killian asked with a smirk but also full of concern.

"No. They are great. I mean come on they are Snow White and Prince Charming. A few times they seemed to pick out specific details about things I wanted to gloss over. I told them about the family that adopted me when I was little and the about Lily's betrayal along with the not so crazy Ingred. Oh and David... Ugh I mean my father knows you're Captain Hook." Emma said while laying flat on her back with a pillow over her face.

"Bloody Hell. How did they take that one?"

"At first I think they were going to try and talk me out of loving you which would have gotten them kicked out of the castle but then I told them that you are my True Love and that softened them. So I think your friendship you were trying to start at dinner is safe, I think."

"Emma? How are you feeling?" Killian asked.

"I never thought I would meet my parents especially since I was in an entirely different realm but I met them, and they are Snow White, and Prince Charming is hugely overwhelming. So mentally I am slightly not okay, but physically I am great and so is our newest little one." At the mention of their newest child, Emma grabbed Killian's hand to rest it on her stomach.

"I love you. I love the family you have given me. You are an amazing woman Emma Jones and I am sure your parents have seen it too." Emma pulled the pillow off of her face and leaned in to kiss Killian.

"Tomorrow we will call the Council and tell them who my parents are. We can make good on that promise to help them rebuild their kingdom and maybe created a trade agreement with them." Emma laughed, but she was nervous because she didn't know what the relocation of her parents will have on all aspects of her life. Emma chose not to think about it and focus on the everything she was thankful for. Emma soon fell asleep, and she dreamt about all of her children even the one who was growing inside her. If the dream was anything to go by they were going to have another little pirate princess.


	12. Aftermath

Aftermath

Emma woke up to the sounds of children's voices in the hallway. Not just any children they were Henry, Amelia, and Roland. It was still weird seeing Roland as a seven-year-old boy; technically speaking he should be older, but he is still seven the same age as her twins were about to be. That effect was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because now she appears to be at most two years younger than Killian, but frozen time made it so that Roland is still a child and her parents are younger than here. Ugh... It was so confusing, and Emma didn't know what to do.

Emma sat at her vanity brushing her hair tied to calm herself for the aftermath of the day before. If Roland was in the hall with the twins that meant Robin was in the castle; most likely with the rest of Council. Emma dressed in a simple gown that Johanna made a few weeks back and pinned her hair up into a braided bun. She reached for the door; it was time to face the music.

"Mom! Roland, Robin, Phillip..." Henry started, and then Amelia finished his sentence.

"... Aurora, Lancelot, and Mulan are here. Papa said they were all going to be in the Council room and if we saw you to let you know." Amelia and Henry had special twin powers; the things that are only in movies but they finished each other's sentences more times than she could count.

"Where were you three going?"

"The library. Henry and I found a fairytale book on one of the shelves and wanted to show Roland." Amelia said.

"Okay. If you need anything you; come to your Papa, Robin or me, got it?" To which all three nodded and ran towards the library. She was going to tell them to stop running, but she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"You're a good mother." It was Snow White's voice coming from behind her. Emma received praise from her mother something she never thought she would get.

"Thank You. I had practice with Roland. The curse froze everyone so he is still seven when but he found friends in Henry and Amelia... I... The Council is here if you and David would like to attend. I... is it okay if I told them about our conversation yesterday?" Emma asked slightly unsure of what she was doing. Snow nodded and walked closer to Emma pulling her into a long-awaited hug on both parts. A few moments later she felt another set of arms pull her into a hug; which she rationalized belonged to David.

"Yes, Emma. You can tell them if you want to. And David and I would love to attend." Emma smiled at Snow's reassuring word. In her heart, Emma knew she would start calling them _Mother_ and _Father_ soon there was still going to be an adjustment. Emma nodded walking towards the Council room with her parents hot on her trail.

CSCS

Emma could hear talking inside the room. They all worked well together when dealing with the kingdom, but they also were friends. Plus Killian knew how to make anyone laugh. Emma smiled before walking in; truthfully she forgot that her parents were behind her, and at first no one seemed to notice either.

"Emma. We're so glad you could make it!" Lancelot said.

"Yes, well, the children were playing in the hall until they told me they would be in the library," Emma said trying to say as diplomatically possible through her smile. "It is good to see everyone here together; but as you may have realized the Dark Curse broke two nights ago." Everyone nodded in understanding, and if anyone questioned Snow and David's presence that didn't make it known. "Lancelot and Mulan sent our small troops out to see if anyone needed help. Lancelot came across Snow White and Prince James." Emma said introducing their guests but also didn't feel like explaining that Prince Jame's name was David.

"Snow and James reassured us the most notable evils were left behind. Regina and the Dark One are in the Land Without Magic, and King George died during the curse. I also personally checked, this morning and Cora is still locked up and without her magic." Killian said in full diplomatic mode; which Emma could tell surprised her parents.

"Snow and James also told us that the curse was destined to break at the hands of their daughter who was born mere minutes before the curse ripped everyone from this land." Shock rang through the room, but no one made a sound. Emma was not sure what she should say next; something Killian picked up on.

"Rumplestiltskin told them their daughter would break the curse on her twenty-eighth birthday. She was sent to the Land Without Magic before the curse was cast; allowing her to get to safety." Killian gave a few details but looked to Snow and Charming for any more information.

"The Dark One told us she would be the Savior and then the Final Battle would begin," David said. That was news to Emma she already had titles to her life: Guardian Angel, the Light Queen, Ruler of Cygnus, wife, mother and, now _the Savior_. FINAL BATTLE! Warning lights were going off; she couldn't participate in a battle while she is pregnant and no one knew aside from Killian.

"So your daughter found you and broke the curse?" Robin asked.

"Well, the curse was broken, but our daughter was not there. Then we showed up back in the forest..." Snow said, but she didn't say anything about Emma. Emma had to talk to Killian about the new revelations about herself before they continued with the conversation.

"Killian and I need to discuss something. We will be back in five minutes. If any of you have questions for Snow or James; I am sure they will be willing to answer them." Emma stated grabbing Killian's hand, while everyone nodded.

CSCS

Killian and Emma sat on the bay window that overlooked the ocean; the same one that Emma proposed to Killian. Emma is panicking but doesn't beat around the bush.

"We have to tell them about the baby. If they know, we can protect ourselves from whatever this _Final Battle_ is. Then I have to work up the courage to admit that Snow and David are my parents." Killian doesn't respond right away he grabs her and pulls Emma into a hug. After a few moments, he agrees with her. They walk back into the Council room hearing the story of David being switched with James.

"Okay... Okay. We were going to wait to say anything but things are going to be different now. I found out that I am pregnant again. And this time I don't think it's twins." Emma said while laughing and Killian held her hand tight supporting her in everything.

"Congratulations. We are all extremely happy for the two of you." Aurora said. Now that the curse broke maybe Aurora and Philip might have a child. Snow and David didn't say anything, but they seemed happy.

It was now or never; she was going to admit she was the daughter that was born before the curse. She was the Savior that will fight whatever the Final Battle is.

"Along with learning of how the curse broke and about the Savior; we learned her name. Snow and James, well David's daughter's name was... Emma." The reaction was just as she suspected.

"You're their daughter?" Mulan asked stunned. To answer the question Emma simply nodded.

"Well, It makes sense. I got here through a hole in a tree; the wardrobe was made out of a tree. I have magic because I am the product of True Love. And I broke the curse on my twenty-eighth birthday when I kissed my True Love. So yes, I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." She admitted. It felt like she was divulging a huge secret, but she just found out about it. Emma thinks back to when Jules found her in the woods, and he took her to see Mulan.

 _"Lancelot! I found this lady in the forest she says she doesn't know where she is. I thought that maybe Mulan might know how to help her." The man - Jules - used the names of two legends like they were real; in a sentence without batting an eye. Emma either lost her mind, or she didn't pay enough attention in history class._

Emma felt lost but almost found at the same time. She felt like she was dreaming when she saw Lancelot, then met Mulan and Aurora. She was sent off to Robin Hood, and he sent her off to Killian who was Captain Hook. The situation became more real the longer she stayed but if they told her; her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming she would have lost it.


	13. The Apprentice

The Apprentice

The words Final Battle weighed on her. Emma tried not to dwell on the unknown; especially now that she found her parents. Emma Swan was a skeptic when she was seventeen and was thrown into a land with fairytale characters and magic. It was hard to wrap her mind around at first that fairytales were real but the actual stories she knew were wrong. Now that Emma is a full believer in all things fairytale and magic with her pirate husband, it is still hard to comprehend that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming (Emma always thought that Prince Charming was Cinderella's prince, but his name is Thomas).

Emma and Killian went with her parents to their kingdom to make good on her promise. Emma repaired the castle with her magic. After the reconstruction was complete, Emma and Killian got a tour of the castle.

The Nursery was still, for the most part, intact. It wasn't any nursery it was meant to be her's. After seeing the room, she knew they loved her and that she was wanted. Snow was a bigger carrier of Hope that Emma was; because of that, a ball was planned. Emma and Killian protested because they just got back, but Snow used a well thought out hope speech.

"We do the ball _because_ we just got back. It will show everyone there is nothing to be afraid of. Regina, George, Cora, and Rumplestiltskin are nothing to be scared of. Plus it will give us the opportunity to introduce you as both the Light Queen of Cygnus who defeated Cora and our daughter who is the Savior of the Dark Curse. The ball will give everyone Hope." Snow said with a huge smile. Yes, the villains were taken care of, but there was still the threat of the Final Battle looming over Emma.

"Fine. Fine. You make a good point. I guess it would be nice to meet some other people. But Elsa of Arendelle, her sister and brother-in-law must be invited; they are close friends and the only kingdom I have trade relations with." Emma said; she was excited to Elsa and Anna again it had been a few years since she last saw them. "Sn... Mom." That got Snow's attention. "What am I going to do with this Final Battle. Did the Dark One say anything about what would happen during it." Snow shook her head.

"No, he didn't. But who knows it might not come to pass because I don't think he predicted you coming to the Enchanted Forest." Snow said trying to reassure Emma.

"Emma. Snow is right. If it makes you feel better, there may be someone who can help." Lancelot said, and Emma nodded for him to continue. "I am sure you have heard of Merlin. No one has seen his centuries, but he does have an Apprentice that used to live on the Edge of the Enchanted Forest; which is at most a two days journey from here. Since everyone is back from the curse, it is possible he is back. He may have some answers." Lancelot finished, and Emma gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you. I am going to go tell Killian." Emma said running out of the room on the hunt for Killian. When she found him, she told him about the Apprentice. The decision to leave that day. Emma needed to know what evil was going to interfere with her happiness.

 **CSCS**

Two days later; Emma and Killian were at the Edge of the Enchanted Forest. They stood in front of a small cabin; which was difficult to find since it was hidden in the woods. Emma was about to knock when the door swung open. There was an older man with a white beard standing in the door frame.

"I was waiting for the two of you; please come in." That was creepy but, Emma and Killian needed answers, so they went into the cabin.

"You're the Apprentice?" Killian questioned, but it was fairly evident that he was someone important.

"That I am and you two are Killian Jones and Emma Jones."

"What is the Final Battle? What evil is going to strike the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"The Dark One's prophecy was true, there was going to be a Final Battle, but even prophecies change; the future is never set in stone. The Final Battle would have tested your belief in magic; though I am not sure how it would have played out." Emma and Killian were both surprised by this. But the man continued. "Originally it would have taken you longer to believe everything was real and the Final Battle would be your test, but that changed when you landed here a decade ago and started to believe not only in magic but yourself. But, your other job as the Savior was to bring back everyone's happy endings."

"I did that didn't I. I mean everyone is back," Emma stated.

"You did. Even Regina and the Dark One are happy in the Land Without Magic otherwise they would have come back it was their choice to stay. There is only one person who hasn't gotten their happy ending." The Apprentice said.

"Who is it? Killian asked.

"Cora. She is the only one who is unhappy because she is heartless." The man said matter-of-factly.

"I mean I knew she didn't have her heart in her chest, Killian told me that, but how could I make her happy?" Emma questioned but also didn't want the answer.

"Cora ripped out her heart before she married Regina's father, so technically she has never truly loved her daughter. If you received her heart and gave it back to her, you can also give her the opportunity to start her life over in the Land Without Magic."

"But wouldn't that just be banishing her to another realm?" It was Killian's turn to question the man.

"No, It would be her choice to go. If she did, Cora would be able to start her life over in a place where no one knew her and if she wanted she could try to mend her relationship with her daughter." Killian and Emma were considering, but the man continued to speak. "You wouldn't have to worry about her magic because the town Regina created with her curse is now real but doesn't have any magic properties to it, plus you can keep the handy cuff on her wrist if you choose to. You would be helping Cora and possibly Regina; all while getting rid of all currently known evil. I may also be able to mend the prophecy so that helping Cora is your Final Battle." The man said, and that was all Emma needed.

"So if I give Cora her heart back and get her to agree to go to a different realm I would complete the task of the Final Battle?" The man simply nodded.

"But this will not be the end of all evil. There will be more, but you can complete the task of the Final Battle by helping Cora."

"Where is Cora's heart? And how would we get her to the Land Without Magic?" Killian asked.

"I can open the door to the realm, I have done it before for a woman looking for her magical sister. I can get Cora to the land, as for her heart, it is currently in Wonderland."

"Bloody hell! Wonderland!" Killian yelled, but Emma didn't hear she was more focused on the apprentice's use of the words 'magical sister' the words made her think of Ingrid.

"What was the woman's name that you sent to the other realm?" Emma had to know, so she questioned it.

"Her name was Ingrid."

"Could you bring her back? She might be able to find happiness here, I knew her." The apprentice simply nodded.

"Okay. I... We will deal with Cora if you can get Ingrid back." Then what Killian said sunk in. "We have to go to WONDERLAND!" And he nodded. Emma looked at Killian, and he nodded too. She didn't want to waste time; Emma wrote a quick letter to her parents and Robin explaining that they would be back as soon as possible. Emma handed the note over to the man so he could deliver it. The man nodded, he picked up a wand and a looking glass appeared. Killian and Emma grabbed hands and walked through the looking glass into the realm known as Wonderland.


	14. Wonderland

Wonderland

 _Walt Disney got one thing right_ is all Emma could think about when she looked around Wonderland; they even got that damn caterpillar right. Then it hit her why they were there; they needed to find Cora's heart. The Apprentice gave Emma a compass that would direct them to the location of the heart. She had to hope that this wouldn't blow up in their faces.

The look of Wonderland was similar to the movie, but it definitely helped that the Queen of Hearts wasn't around to cut off their heads or she assumed rip out their hearts. Emma was lucky that Killian was slightly familiar with the place- even though the last time he was here; he was sent to kill Cora on the orders of her daughter.

"So far there aren't any guards. They got me when I stepped foot in the realm, so that's a good sign." Killian said trying to make the tension lighter. Emma was good being in the Enchanted Forest with her children, friends, and even her newly found parents but being in an unknown realm that was for the most part ruled by Cora put her on edge; because who knows there may be someone who could have followed in Cora's footsteps.

"Hopefully no one followed in Cora's footsteps I didn't bring any magic nurturing cuffs," Emma responded with both a teasing tone that also sounded serious.

They continued their journey farther into Wonderland in silence. But the compass pointed to Emma's right, so they followed and it took them to a vault. The compass started to glow and spin until the door to the vault opened; the compass rolled out of Emma's hands. It turned on the ground until it was flat. The compass was right side up with the arrow pointing to a box. The box in question was labeled HQC which could easily stand for _Heart Queen Cora_ or the initials were backward and meant _Cora, Queen of Hearts._ Either way, Emma knew they found the heart. The compass started to glow brighter, and the box slid out of the cubby. Emma figured the compass had magic that could dilute Cora's magic. She didn't question it, and apparently, Killian didn't either because he grabbed the box.

"Nothing happened, but I still think we should get out of here quickly," Killian said. Emma took his hook and thought of the damn caterpillar, and with a poof of smoke they were no longer near the vault but by the open portal waiting for their return.

"How was that for fast enough?" Emma said smirking to which Killian leaned down and kissed her. "Okay. Let's get home so I can stop worrying."

"Okay. Love, let's go home." Emma grabs Killian's hook while he holds the box that contains Cora's heart.

 **CSCS**

The looking glass portal took them back to her parent's castle. To be more specific they landed in their council room in the middle of a meeting. The dwarfs were there- all seven of them,- an older woman, a woman with a full-length red hood, a few men, a cricket on the table, and her parents leading the discussion.

"Sorry. To interrupt." Emma said. How much do these people know? Other than the dwarfs, why are the others important to her parents?

"No problem. Did you get what you were looking for?" Snow asked.

"Yes. So... um... we're going to be going now. We have to finish what we started... I guess. See you soon." Before they could stop her, she poofed Killian out of the room and into the comfort of their room.

 **CSCS**

"Love? Are you okay?" Killian asked she nodded but then shook her head. Emma didn't know how she felt.

"I honestly don't know. I want to see Henry and Amelia then we are going to go talk to Cora." Emma stated as she walked out of the room on the hunt for her kids.

"MOMMY! PAPA!" Amelia said at the same time Henry said, "MOM! PAPA!" The twins ran towards them, and the four of them engaged in a long hug. They eventually pulled apart by Robin's voice. Emma and Killian kissed the twins on their foreheads and followed Robin. Once they entered the room, Emma saw her. Ingrid was in the castle. Despite the negative ending of their relationship, Emma ran over to her and hugged her.

"Ingrid. You were right! I mean I still probably wouldn't have believed you then, but I definitely do now." Ingrid smiled at her confession.

"I know my sweet girl. But your friend Robin filled me in on some details you are the Light Queen and apparently the Savior of the Dark Curse."

"Yes, I will tell you everything once I go rid the land of the last current known evil and the last person without their happy ending." Ingrid nodded as Emma and Killian left the room. They walked to the dungeon that was explicitly made for Cora. It was time to help her, even if she didn't want it.

 **CSCS**

Killian and Emma walked down the long corridor that led to the dungeon. Cora's cell was more of her personal room just behind a set of bars. The dungeon was dark and slightly scary. Emma rarely went down to see Cora, Emma left that up to Killian or their guards who updated her every few years.

" _You!_ " Cora said with a sneer. "And Hook. I would say it's a pleasure, but I would be lying." Killian was about to say something when Emma cut him off. She wanted to be the one to do the talking.

"Regina's curse broke." The look on her face was a good sign. Cora must have had a plan for when the curse broke. "The happy endings were brought back, and even the Dark One and your daughter are apparently happy making a fresh start for themselves in the Land Without Magic." Cora didn't say anything, so Emma continued.

"We learned you have been without your heart for a long time; before you were married to Regina's father. We went to Wonderland to fetch it for you." That peaked her curiosity because Cora's eyes widened. "I am willing to give you your heart back. Once I do that you have two options. One stay here in this cell for the rest of your days. Or two go to the Land Without Magic to either start over or mend your relationship with Regina or both. That is up to you."

"Why would you do this? Why give me the option? You kept me in this dump for over a decade without my magic." Cora spat.

"True. Very true." Emma agreed with a pause, then continued. "For one, you are stuck in here because you were terrorizing the Safe Haven. As for why we're helping you is because this will defeat two birds with one stone. The last current known evil, therefore you will no longer be in this land; and you will get your happy ending." Cora scoffed at that answer. "Before you give me your answer I am going to return your heart." Cora didn't say anything. Killian opened the box, Emma took the heart in her hands and pushed into Cora's chest. Now Emma could reask without the woman being heartless.

"Now I will ask you again. Would you like to stay here in this cell or in a new realm where you can start over and possibly repair your relationship with your daughter." Cora was still silent. After a good five minutes, Emma had her answer, but as she started to walk away, Cora spoke.

Cora had tears in her eyes. Regret. The Queen of Hearts was feeling regret for most likely the first time. "Wait! Please, wait!" Emma walked closer to the sorceress.

"If I go to this new realm, I will be able to see my daughter?" Emma nodded.

"She will be there but, you will have to do the work to mend your relationship; I can tell you now regret your decisions and I am sure over time Regina will see it too. I can also give you memories to help you adjust to the realm. Just for your information, this land isn't real to the people in the Land Without Magic; so if you tell people you are the Queen of Hearts, they will think you're * _Mad_.* I would say that is a good thing though because it will give you a new beginning." Cora slowly nodded.

"So what will it be?" Emma asked.

"The new realm. I need to see my daughter. Nothing is left for me here."

"Very well." Emma created a ball of magic that contained memories of essential things in America since that was where Cora was going. The ball became smaller as Emma pressed it by Cora's head.

"Thank you." Cora quietly apologized, but it meant that everyone deserves a second chance.

Soon the Apprentice arrived in the dungeon, more specifically inside Cora's cell. The older man used his wand once again created a portal, this time in a shape of a door. Cora looked back and Emma and Killian before opening the door and walked through. It was over. Cora was gone talking her evil presence with her but was also getting a fresh start. Emma just hoped that Regina and Cora tried to fix their relationship.

"Congratulations Emma. You fulfilled the task of the Final Battle. I must warn you; evil is everywhere even if it isn't known it is there. You are the Savior so there will be a need for you to defeat more evil that may come your way. But I must say you are strong enough to handle anything that is thrown your way." With that, the man was gone. And so was their business in the dungeon.

 **CSCS**

When they returned to the actual castle, Emma left Killian with Robin and the kids while she spoke with Ingrid. Emma explained the whole story from her falling into the Enchanted Forest, the becoming Queen and then finding her parents. Ingrid was always a great listener.

Ingrid told her that she was from Arendelle and had two sisters. One she accidentally froze to death, and the other one was going to trap her in a magical urn. Ingrid was able to escape to see the Apprentice; which he sent her to Boston. When Emma learned that Ingrid was Elsa and Anna's aunt she told her that her nieces we're invited to a ball at her parent's castle and most likely attend.

 **CSCS**

After a few hours, Emma took Ingrid to a room in the castle for the night and then Emma went to hers. Killian was sitting on the bay window with a bird on his shoulder.

"You got a new friend it seems," Emma said giggling.

"That I do Swan, that I do. But it seems this dear creature is here to deliver a letter to you." Emma walked over taking the letter from the bird as it flew away. One letter was an invitation to the Welcome Home Hope Ball. But the second one was made out to her written by Sn… her mother.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _We are sorry for making you feel uncomfortable today. We were lucky enough to find our friends. The seven dwarfs with I am sure you have heard of but also by best friend Red and her grandmother. We were discussing what was going to happen now that the curse is broken. Especially now that Regina, George and, Rumplestiltskin aren't an issue at the moment. We didn't tell them we found you because we wanted you to be there. They asked who you were when you showed up and disappeared. David said you were known as the Light Queen and the person who helped fix our castle which is all true. We don't wish to push you. We understand you are old enough not to need your parents, but we will always be here for you. Always. We are sorry we weren't around to watch you grow to be the woman that you are, but you are a fantastic woman, my darling girl. The ball will be in two days time; I sent an invitation via bird earlier today to Queen Elsa, I got her reply a few minutes ago. She will be there with her sister and brother-in-law. When you come, David and I would love to know what happened, today._

 _With love,_

 _Snow White (You're Mother)_

Emma didn't say anything she handed the letter over to Killian for him to read. She understood her parents loved her and she did have some feeling towards them. Other than making her guilty of not staying it made her happy that they understood where she was coming from.

Emma made her way over to the bed; she was exhausted. She used magic the last two days to fix her parents castle, then visited the Apprentice, traveled to Wonderland, made Cora come to her senses, and had a talk with Ingrid. Emma would be able to sleep for the foreseeable future. Killian came over and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her to his side. This gave Emma the opportunity to fall asleep; a sweet, relaxing slumber.


	15. Ball

Ball

Two days. Emma and Killian had two days of peace and relaxation before the ball. The ball Snow White planned on introducing her as the Light Queen and Savior of the Dark Curse, along with the fact that Emma was Snow and David's daughter.

Emma Jones was Snow and David's daughter, which meant that they were also Henry and Amelia's grandparents. Emma hasn't had time to think about telling them, but she figures it should happen before the ball. Emma knows it needs to happen, Emma also wants to tell them about the baby, along with wanting Ingrid to meet the twins and Killian she just doesn't know which one should happen first.

"Killian. I need your help with a decision." Emma said sitting down in a seat across from him.

"What is wrong, my love?" Killian looked up from his book.

"I want you and the kids to meet Ingrid, and I want to tell the kids that I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, and I think we should tell them about the baby... I just don't know which on to do first. Which one should happen first?" Killian reached out and grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it.

"We can tell the kids about their sibling on the way; then about your parents, then they can meet Ingrid since I am sure they will have questions for her since she is here." Emma nodded to his solution. Killian helped Emma out of her seat walking out of the room to find the twins.

 **CSCS**

Killian and Emma found the twins in their study. They told the instructor to take a break while Emma and Killian spoke with them. Emma wanted to be blunt, but they are six-year-olds. Emma squeezed Killian's hand before he started talking.

"We have something exciting to tell you both," Killian said.

"What is it, Papa?" Henry and Amelia asked at the same time.

"You both are going to be older siblings. Your father and I are having another child. You will either have a younger sister or brother." Emma said, but she couldn't help smiling at the look of joy that spread across the twins faces.

"That is amazing. When will we meet them?" Henry asked.

"You both were born in the winter, but they won't be born till the summer," Emma answered, and the twins jumped up hugging their parents. "We want your help with the baby's name." They both smiled and nodded.

"Now, my little pirates we have something else to tell you," Killian said.

"What is it?" It was Amelia's turn to ask.

"You both remember Snow White and Prince Charming, right?" Emma asked; to which the twins both nodded. "You also heard about the curse the Evil Queen cast?" The both nodded once again. "The curse broke a week ago. That is why you both were able to meet them. The Evil Queen sent everyone back but stayed in the new realm. Anyway, we asked why the curse broke out of nowhere, and they told us it was because of their daughter the Savior." Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Snow White and Prince Charming have a daughter?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Where is she? Why didn't we get to meet her? Do you know her name?"Amelia asked.

"The curse froze everyone for twenty-eight years, so their daughter now is slightly older than them. And Amelia you have met her, in fact, you and Henry are related to her." Emma said trying to let the six-year-old connect the dots.

"How are _we_ related to their daughter?" Henry asked.

"You two are related to the daughter because she is your mother." Killian offered.

"I learned a few nights ago that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. So that means they are your grandparents. You will be able to see them in two days at the ball Snow is hosting." Emma said, and the twins hugged her. There wasn't much they could say. So Emma changed the subject. "I have a friend in the castle. Her name is Ingrid, I used to know her when I was younger and I know she would love to meet you both." That peaked their interest so much so that she was practically pulled out of the room in the search for Ingrid.

 **CSCS**

Ingrid was sitting outside in the courtyard watching the swans when Emma and her family walked up to her. Ingrid smiled at Emma. A lot happened in the last few weeks for Emma; she learned she was pregnant again, she had her twenty-eighth birthday, the curse was broken, she met her parents, discovered she was the savior, met the Apprentice, she went to Wonderland, she reasoned with Cora, and she found Ingrid once again. The last few weeks were eventful, to say the least, and Emma had a feeling they weren't going to slow down anytime soon. For now, Emma can focus on her family meeting the woman who wanted to adopt her.

"Ingrid. I would like you to meet my husband Killian Jones and our twins, Henry and Amelia."

"It is lovely to meet all of you. I am happy for you Emma. I also wanted to thank you for bringing me back here." Emma didn't say anything as she hugged her former foster mother.

They stayed by the lake for a few hours; the twins asked many questions about Emma and what it was like in the other realm. Emma was happy. Here life as chaotic as it was was perfect. They had one more day before the ball and then she would have a little time to relax, but for now, she was going to spend time with her husband and children.

 **CSCS**

The ball. Emma got ready a few hours earlier so she could personally help Amelia get ready. At times it was still weird for Emma to take so long to get ready for a task that required a dress and make-up, but here she was at least three hours later making the final touches to both Amelia and herself. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Emma. A carriage was sent for you and Mr. Jones. To take you to the ball." Johanna's voice rang through the door, to which Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Johanna. We will be out in a moment." Emma turned to her little girl and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for your first real ball?" Amelia simply nodded. The two left the room to find Killian, Henry, and Ingrid inside the white carriage and a second one behind filled with the rest of the Council. Emma smiled and helped Amelia into the carriage. Emma took a deep breath and got in herself.

 **CSCS**

Emma walked into the ballroom; her arm in the crook of Killian's elbow while Henry and Amelia walked in front of them. Emma was going to be introduced, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do; the letter Snow sent didn't say if she was supposed to find them before. Emma decided to stay with her family.

The ball was more or less in full swing; everyone was there. It took no time at all for Emma to find Elsa; which gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to Elsa about Ingrid.

"Emma. It is so good to see you. Where are the twins?" Elsa asked hugging Emma.

"They are with Killian... I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Did you mother ever talk about having sisters?" Emma hoped Elsa knew something about it otherwise saying that Ingrid is her aunt would be difficult.

"Yes. She had two sisters. One died, and the other disappeared. Why is that important?"

"I knew a woman named Ingrid before I came here. I recently learned she was from the Enchanted Forest and I was able to bring her back here. Once she was at Cygnus, I talked to her, and she said she was originally from Arendelle. She told me she had two sisters. I believe she is your aunt. She also has ice magic." Emma wasn't sure what Elsa knew of her aunts, so she was cautious.

"You have met Ingrid! Our mother took the memories of her sisters away from the people of Arendelle, but once they died one of her wishes was for them to be returned. Is she here with you? I would like to meet her." Emma nodded. The two women went to find both Anna and Ingrid. Emma did the introductions before excusing herself.

 **CSCS**

As Emma made her way over to her family, trumpets sounded and gained everyone's attention. Two doors were open, and Snow and David walked out.

"Presenting Snow White and Prince Charming!" The announcer said causing Snow to smile. Then Emma truly looked at the woman; she really was the fairest of them all.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight," David said. "We have a few announcements."

"Yes. First off we have learned that some people were able to escape Regina's curse. Those people created a Safe Haven. Almost eleven years ago a young woman landed in the Enchanted Forest. The woman saved the Safe Haven from Cora; neutralizing her magic in the process." At that everyone cheered. "Soon that woman was asked to become Queen of a new kingdom."

"The Cygnus Kingdom helped Snow and me when we returned. The ruler of the kingdom is known as the Light Queen. We wanted to personally to thank them for their hospitality and their help in reconstructing our castle." More cheers filled the ballroom.

"Our other announcement is that we found our daughter! Our baby girl was born when the curse was cast. We were told she would be the one to save us from Regina's curse on her twenty-eighth birthday." Snow started. Emma knew she would be called upon soon.

"We weren't able to find her in Storybrooke because she wasn't there she was living in the Enchanted Forest," David said, and a few gasped.

"So it is our pleasure to introduce to you both our daughter and the Light Queen." Snow said. Emma figured that as her cue she kissed Killian and the twins and walked towards Snow and David. The ballroom cheered.

"Thank you. Um... I am the Light Queen of Cygnus. It is a small kingdom that is between this kingdom and that of King Midas. I saved the Safe Haven from Cora. She has been powerless for the better part of a decade." More cheers filled the room. "Four days ago, my husband Killian and I went to Wonderland to retrieve Cora's heart and returned it to her. I then gave her the option to stay in our dungeon or start a new life in the Land Without Magic. After a while she agreed; she wants to make amends with her daughter, Regina." Emma paused. "By sending Cora to a new realm, I got rid of the last current known evil along with giving her a happy ending." Everyone cheered and Snow and David were shocked.

 **CSCS**

Emma stood in her spot for a long time. Many people came to greet her. King Midas, his daughter Abigail and her husband Fredrick were the first to introduce themselves. Then Cinderella and Thomas. A woman named Red and her grandmother came to speak to Emma. A woman named Belle and her father Sir Maurice came over. Then the seven dwarfs came over to wish her well. It was a few hours before she was reunited with her family.

"Mommy!" Amelia said running over to her. Emma held her close and smiled at her husband because he was the only one who could tell she was uncomfortable.

"You did great, love," Killian said kissing her.

"I guess, but I just spoke with most of the people in this room. I still haven't had a chance to talk to Snow or David. I... I don't know how to do this. It was reasonably straightforward ruling over one group of people when there were no other kingdoms I have to worry about, but now there are all these other people who are going to want to discuss trade relations and all that other stuff."

"Emma. Calm down. You won't have to do it alone; you have the rest of the Council and me. Plus I am sure your parents will help you if you ask." Emma nodded. Other than feeling overwhelmed, she was having fun with her family at a ball that Aurora didn't host at the castle.

 **CSCS**

Snow and David eventually made their way over to Emma. She figured they wanted to give her space; which she appreciated, but Emma also didn't want them to be afraid to approach her either.

"Emma. You look beautiful tonight." Snow said pulling Emma into a hug.

"Thank you." It was all Emma could say. This woman was her mother, but the age thing messed with her head.

The pair asked more about Cora and the quest Emma went on to help both the Enchanted Forest and the woman in question. She told them about what the Apprentice said, the trip to Wonderland and her conversation with Cora herself. The ball lasted well into the night, but Killian and Emma had to get the twins to bed. Snow and David offered them a room in the castle which Emma greatly appreciated.

 **CSCS**

The next morning Emma walked around the place; her feet took her to the nursery. She looked at the crib, the mobile, and even the wardrobe. It was all meant for her; she was supposed to have parents, and they were supposed to have a child- a daughter they could raise, but they didn't get that chance because of Regina's curse. Emma couldn't be mad; her life did suck up until she was seventeen, but she wouldn't change a thing, she loved her growing family with every fiber of her being.

Apparently, Emma wasn't the only one who decided to go to the nursery that morning. Footsteps were coming from the hallway and then Emma saw Snow appear in the room.

"Emma?" Snow's eyes widened. "What are you doing in here?"

"I honestly don't know. I went for a walk and found myself here... I guess thinking about what could have been, but then I am overall happy with my life... I am so sorry." Emma said turning to look at her mother.

"Sweetie, what is that you feel sorry for?"

"It's hard to see you and David as my parents since... well were the same age. Then I realize that you both waited twenty-eight years to meet me. I... I want to be your daughter no matter how weird it seems. I have wanted a mother for so long... and now I have you...Mom." Emma said through tears by the end of Emma's speech she was in her mother's arms.

"You will always be my daughter. I won't lie, it is quite weird, but we can get through it."

"I know... Um... You and David both deserve to raise a child. I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be opposed to a sibling in the future." Emma said, and Snow let out a laugh.

"They would be best friends with your newest addition." Snow said.

"That they would be. I... I love you, Mom. I know I could try and hide or run from my feelings, but it is easier to be upfront with you." Snow pulled Emma back into a hug.

"Be up front about what?" David said walking into the nursery.

"I... I was telling mom that I love her." David looked at his wife in awe as Emma pulled out of the hug and walked over to David. "I love you too, dad." That made tears fall from his eyes as he hugged his daughter.

 **CSCS**

The three of them soon left the old nursery and walked together to the dining hall to where Killian and the twins already were. Emma sat down next to Killian, and he kissed her forehead. The six of them waited a few minutes for their food. Then Emma made a toast.

"To Family. I lived for seventeen years without knowing the meaning of the word, but if those seventeen years were the price to be happy with my husband, children and, now my parents then it was well worth it... To Family." They all joined into the toast. Emma's life couldn't be defined as simple. No, it was complicated.

Emma grew up alone until she found herself in a realm where magic and fantasy was real. She helped people; she became a queen, a wife, a mother and, even a daughter of Snow and David (one day soon she hoped she would become a sister, but that would be left up to chance). Emma was happy, and she had a family both in her blood family but also in the group of misfits that helped her.

Emma Swan, now, Emma Jones was helped by a prince, a princess, a warrior, a thief, a pirate and a disgraced knight of the roundtable, because of their help Emma became the Guardian Angel of the Safe Haven, the Light Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom, and learned she is the Savior of the Dark Curse. Emma is no longer alone she has a family that loves her no matter how big or complicated.

"I love you, Emma. I will always love you." Killian said later that day while watching their kids play.

"And I will always love you, Killian. For all eternity." With that, they kissed. Emma never believed in a happy ending because she wouldn't get one... Emma Jones was getting a happy beginning.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _Five years later_

Killian and Emma did, in fact, have the twins help with the baby's name, but they didn't expect seven years old to come up with a name full of meaning. They asked the twins a few months before the baby was born.

 _Five years ago, Emma and Killian decided it was time to ask the twins about possible baby names. They found the twins in the library reading a fairytale book; one of which was more of a history book of the realm (Killian and Emma along with Cygnus have their very own chapter in the book)._

 _"Henry, Amelia. Have the two of you thought of any names for your future sibling?" Killian asked._

 _The twins looked at each other and then nodded._

 _"So, don't leave us waiting," Emma said her arm resting on her pregnant belly._

 _"We want to share our middle names. So for a boy, their middle name would be Liam." Amelia started._

 _"And for a girl, their middle name would be Hope." Henry finished. Emma was touched that the twins wanted to share their name with their sibling, she could also see the awed expression on Killian's face._

 _"Amelia and I only came up with a name for a girl, since we know that we are going to have a little sister."_

 _"_ Younger _" Both Amelia and Killian said at the same time; which made Emma smile and Henry shake his head._

 _"We are going to have a_ Younger _sister." Henry continued._

 _"So what is the name you two little pirates picked out?" Killian asked._

 _"Alice Hope Jones." The twins said at the same time. The name left Killian and Emma speechless. The name was beautiful._

 _"That was my mother's name," Killian said to which the twins nodded._

 _"We know. It says your mother's name was Alice in the book..." Amelia started._

 _"...So we figured that would be a great name for our younger sister." Henry finished._

 _"Aye. It's a great name. My love, what do you think?" Killian asked with glassy eyes._

 _"It's perfect. If they are a girl, they will be Alice Hope Jones. But what about a boy?" Emma asked. The twins both shook their heads._

 _"No need. We know you are having a girl." Amelia said._

 _"We will see," Emma said._

The twins were of course right in their assessment that Emma would be giving birth to a girl. In the late summer, Alice Hope Jones was born.

 **CSCS**

It was a simple birthday party for the young royal; well simple as a royal affair could be. All rulers of the Enchanted Forest attended the birthday of the youngest princess of Cygnus. They were all celebrating Alice's fourth birthday, but they also were able to observe the growth of the Enchanted Forest.

Emma learned that Cinderella was pregnant before the curse was cast and with time being frozen so was her pregnancy. Cinderella gave birth to her daughter a few weeks after the welcome home ball. Alice was born in the summer. Soon Anna and Kristoff welcomed a daughter while Phillip and Aurora welcomed a son. But the best new addition aside from Alice was the birth of Emma's brother Leo. Leo was born two years after Alice. Emma stills remember when her parents accidentally told her about her brother when they were fighting about his name.

 _Emma was visiting her parents with Amelia and Alice while Killian and Henry had a father-son weekend. Emma woke up early and she ends up walking into a disagreement between her parents. They were so wrapped up in the discussion that they asked her opinion._

 _"I could hear you two down the hall. What's up?" Emma said picking up a glass of tea before sitting down at the table._

 _"I like the name Leopold, but your father doesn't." Snow said. Emma could tell they were now discussing names for a future child, one of which Emma was hoping was on its way._

 _"Like after your father?" Snow nodded._

 _"Exactly. I think it is a good way to honor those before us. I mean, you and Killian named Alice after his mother." Emma laughed, and she shook her head; that action caused her parents to look at her confused._

 _"Killian and I didn't name Alice. That was all the twins. We asked them what they wanted to name their sibling and they found out that their grandmother's name was Alice. They were so cute when they told us the name the picked out."_

 _"That sounds great, Emma. It's just... The name Leopold is so..._ outdated _" David said, and Snow scoffed._

 _"You know that their sibling might be able to help. You might want to ask them. I will see you too later." Emma said as her parents looked at her with the realization about what they were talking about. "Actually... The name Leo sounds nice. You two should let me know later what you decide on." Emma said smiling as she left the room._

 _A few hours later, Snow and David found Emma. They looked embarrassed which made Emma almost laugh._

 _"What's with the look? You both look like your parents scolded you." Emma said._

 _"We..." Snow started._

 _"I am happy for you both. I think being an older sister will be great. Plus, I think you two were cute with your little disagreement. But, I still stand by my earlier statement that Leo is a good name." Emma said smiling as her parents looked at her in disbelief._

 _"So I guess we screwed up telling you about being an older sister?" David said smiling._

 _"I wouldn't say screwed up. I quite like the way I found out. So when will I find out the little guy's name?" That caused her parents to scoff and laugh._

 _Nine months later, Leo Ian Nolan was born. Emma smiled when the name was announced. Snow and David took Emma's suggestion and went with Leo; they also picked the name Ian in honor of Killian helping their daughter when they couldn't. Emma was now an older sister to Leo Ian Nolan._

 **CSCS**

In the last five years, the Enchanted Forest was quiet. There were disagreements between the kingdoms but nothing that couldn't be solved. Ingrid found her own family with Elsa and Anna. Emma was sad to see her old foster mother go, but Ingrid simply said she would have to visit Arendelle more. That made Emma laugh and agree.

The quiet times weren't entirely dull, to say the least. A few villains and evils poked their heads out, but they didn't cause trouble; except for the Wicked Witch- Zelena and King Arthur from Camelot.

Both of their quests couldn't be solved by attacking the Enchanted Forest. They wanted to acquire things that resided in the Land Without Magic. Lancelot was able to send Arthur away without much fight.

Zelena - Regina's half-sister - was upset that Regina got everything; Emma was able to explain to her that both Regina and Cora were in another realm. Zelena came back a few times in the last five years, but over that time, Emma could see Zelena was trying to change. Emma could see that Zelena was alone; because of that Emma offered to send Zelena to the other realm if she wanted to mend her relationship with her mother and sister. The first attempt at that Emma received the classic Wicked Witch cackle. A few tries later, Zelena accepted, and Emma took her to the Apprentice. Emma gave her memories of the new realm and the older man opened a door letting Zelena start over. On Zelena's way through she thanked Emma, to which Emma nodded in response.

So, the five years were quiet, but things happened. Other than all the children that are being born and the few villains; Emma was forming a relationship with her parents. They understood she was uncomfortable mostly because they were too. Killian was able to help Emma see that they loved her no matter what.

 **CSCS**

Her parents asked to stay in the castle a few weeks before Alice was born. Snow and David told Emma that they wanted to be there for her; she was hesitant but gave in. Emma decided that it would be nice to have her parents around for the birth of her and Killian's third child and their grandchild. Jules along with the Blue Fairy was able to confirm that there was in fact only one baby this time around.

Most women had food craving when they were pregnant; which Emma had, but she also craved playing chess. It was weird, she never played before but one day Killian suggested playing a game of chess and Emma agreed. That was the day that Alice kicked for the first time, which made Emma feel closer to her child, throughout the rest of her pregnancy she played against everyone in the castle multiple times.

The day that Alice was born, Emma was in the middle of a chess match with her mother. Right as Emma was about to say 'checkmate' she felt a sharp pain, having gone through labor once before she knew precisely what it meant: Alice was coming. Emma and Killian were in love with the name the twins came up with; they never found out the sex of the baby but, after the twins told them the name Alice they too had a feeling that the baby would be a girl. Snow and Aurora were on the side of a girl whereas, the rest of the Council and David believed it would be a boy. In the end, the Jones family, Snow, and Aurora were correct.

 **CSCS**

Many things changed in five years, happy endings were returned, families were created, the few 'evils' that came were taken care of, and most of all, Emma had a relationship with her parents. Emma Swan, who now is Emma Jones had a family. Emma was no longer the orphan that landed in the Enchanted Forest over fifteen years ago; she wasn't alone anymore. Emma never expected to her life to turn out this way, but it did. Emma has a family, one that is twice as big as she thought she would ever have. Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; she is the sister of Leo Nolan; Emma is the wife of Killian Jones; Emma is the mother of Henry, Amelia, and Alice; she is also the Queen to the people of Cygnus. Along with her family and the kingdom, Emma had some great friends in Robin, Roland, Aurora, Phillip, Mulan, Lancelot, Johanna, Elsa, Anna, and Ingrid. Emma wasn't sure where they fit in her family tree, but she had the seven dwarfs, Red, and her grandmother.

Emma spent seventeen years alone. Those years sucked for many reasons, but if that was the price to pay for the life, she received it was well worth it. Over fifteen years ago Emma felt that she had the word orphan tattooed on her forehead; it no longer says 'orphan' it now says 'loved.' More than anything she was loved; Emma had the love of her parents, she had True Love with Killian, and she had unconditional love with Henry, Amelia, and Alice.

Emma had looked back on the day when she decided to go to where she was found and was proud of herself for going. It was hard to get off the bus and face her abandonment head on, but she did it. Emma got off the bus and walked through the small forest. She is proud of her seventeen-year-old-self trying to comprehend what it meant to be in an entirely new realm. Emma has told her story many times to many people, and one thing her story did was inspire hope.

There were many fairytales out there sleeping princess being woken by true love's kiss, mermaids who fell in love with humans, women who were treated horribly by a step-mother, but none of the classic fairy tales compared to the story of the Light Queen of the Cygnus Kingdom and the woman who is Emma Jones.

Though her story is ending, for now, she is continuing on her Happy Beginning, because when one chapter of your life ends another one begins. Emma Jones will be happy and loved for the rest of her life with her family and friends. Struggles will come and go, but Emma has the strength of love and love is the most powerful magic of all.

This is story does not have a happy ending because life isn't that simple even for the lives of fairy tales. Fairy tales are more complex than a simple beginning and end because they aren't just stories they are the life of real people. The story always continues after the ending...


End file.
